I Nearly Ran Over My Childhood Idol
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Izzy is you're average insane teenager. Her friends are the same except for the insane part. But when driving home one night she nearly runs over her childhood idol. Her friends start having related problems. When dealing with what shouldn't exist and dealing with their fighting in the process, what's an insane girl and her friends to do?
1. Come and Meet Us

**Hello peeps of the web. I decided to do another story. I got a little bored. Not sure about the title. But then again I'm just started writing yet. By the time this chapter is done I'm sure I'll come up with some sort of weird title. But if you guys want me to write a story you don't want to write yourself just review or something. I'm taking ideas.**

**Start **

"Keeyaa! Back down!" I screamed.

"Never, I will NEVER back down!" thundered my sparring partner, Kurosu.

"Oh really now?" I smirked.

"Um, Izzy, what are you doing?" he asked warily.

I was known for taking out guys two ways. One was that I would swift kick them. That's when you spin around and swipe your foot around kicking them. It's very powerful after you practice it. The other one was tickling. I gave him a wicked smile and I tackled him. After pinning him down, I tickled his sides. He screamed in protest and begged me to stop. I didn't know anyone more ticklish. After he said uncle, I let him up and we grinned at each other. Fighting at 11:30 at night in the big gym in the plaza was a favored pastime. I laughed and jumped out of the sparring ring. Kurosu chuckled and jumped on my back when I started packing my stuff up. I yelped as he tickled me back. While we acted like the best of friends thing were still really tense between us. He had cheated on me a few weeks ago. I had forgiven him but didn't completely trust him yet. I packed up my stuff and headed to my car. I got a call on my phone as I threw my bag in the backseat of my car. It was my friend Gwen. I didn't want to pick up due to how tired I was, but I did so anyway.

"Yellow?" I called to her.

"Holla girl! What's up with you?" she answered ecstatically.

"Not much I just got done with sparring practice." I yawned while getting in my truck.

"Well I got big news to tell you!" she squealed.

"What happened." I smiled as I sped off down the road.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

I slammed on the brakes hard and swerved to the curb. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Okay I was mildly Bipolar and doctors said I was slightly insane. Sure I did some crazy and deadly things. Sure, I had a bad sense of judgment. But this, did she just say she was pregnant. I thought all of this while my head had been on a crash course with the dashboard and or steering wheel.

"What the hell did you just say?" I screamed in horror.

"I'm pregnant!" she repeated.

I hung up on her. She was my best friend. We were both sixteen. How could she do that at this age? It was a terrible thing to get into! I was so upset I didn't even see that I was about to hit someone. I yelped and slammed on the brakes. He was too slow to react and get out of the way. I screamed and shut my eyes. I slowed down a little before I hit him but not enough. Then something happened. Right when I would have hit there was a nasty crunching sound coming from the front of my Beetle Bug car. Or I think people call it a Volkswagen. I opened my eyes and grabbed a discarded flashlight. I jumped out of my car and sprinted around to the front. I nearly screamed in terror. Someone was kneeling in front of my car with his hand stuck in the grill. Yeah my car had a grill deal with it. I squeaked in disbelief. It wasn't a person in front of my car. It was an armadillo. To be specific, it was Mighty the Armadillo. He was my idol as a kid. When I was like 6-14 years old. I wasn't allowed to buy the comics anymore because they were banned when I left the page open in the comic with Rouge kissing Locke. Mom has considered them Evil and brainwashing ever since. So I stole my friend's copies from time to time. He was sitting on the ground in front of my car trying to wrench his hand out. I stood there frozen by the sudden shock. I didn't know whether to hug him, poke him, run screaming, or take a picture. So I stood there dumfounded. I was sure as hell I was drunk or something. Either that or my brain finally cracked when Kurosu slammed my head down on the mat during our sparring match. He finally noticed me looking at him like he was from outer space. He cocked a head. I remembered how this guy was. He was sweet, gentle, and caring. If he wasn't, I was going to cage him up and use him as my proof when and if I needed to sue the Sega people. He looked at me for a second and then went back to tugging his hand on the grill. I decided to do something helpful then pretend that this had never happened. I went to my truck and pulled out my handy crowbar. I walked around to the front of the car and began to pry apart the grill. Finally he was able to slip his hand free. I really didn't plan much after that.

"Hey, sorry about that man. Are you okay?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for your help. But why did you run over me?" he asked.

"I didn't run over you. I ran _into_ you for one. And for number two, I didn't intend to run into you. I didn't see you before it was too late to stop. Look both ways before you cross the street. Now I'm gonna ask you a question." I said happily.

"Okay what do you want to know?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why and how the hell are you here?" I asked calmly. He seemed caught off-guard anyway.

"Well, I was fighting with some friends of mine against an enemy of ours. When we had him cornered he disappeared and we were trying to follow him out of the zone. There must have been a mistake when following him. What zone am I in for that matter?" he explained.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news this time but you're not in a zone. You're on the planet called Earth. Are you okay?" I asked.

When I said he wasn't in a zone he turned slightly green, then paled when I mentioned planet. I was a little worried about what was going on through his mind. He then whispered, "No, it can't be," before passing out on the ground. I had a blank mind moment. What the world was I going to do with an Armadillo that was defying all laws of physics by laying here helpless in front of me? I decided to poke him on the shell. Dammit, he was real. I was really hoping he wasn't. It really wasn't going to help if both of us were passed out. I decided to pick him up and head to my house. My parents were in Japan for their second Honeymoon, leaving me alone for the next three weeks. The neighbors would barge in from time to time but besides that I was totally alone and enjoying the solitude. It was also the middle of Easter Break. I had four days left to enjoy the sweetness of no school and no parentals. I drove home with my favorite comic book character in the seat next to me as I drove home. I didn't have a clue what to do with the guy. But being the insane person I am, I was going to trying luring Sonic the hedgehog with some chili dogs if he was here too. And if Sally Acorn was here I was going to lock her in a closet while she was gagged and see what happened. But first I had to make sure the fictional Armadillo was okay. I got home and rushed him inside. I laid him on the couch while I got some water and orange juice. I sat down and poked him again. I knew it was strange but I felt the little yellow things on the sides of his head. And don't tell me you wouldn't have. You know you want to. I really couldn't believe he was real. I also couldn't believe I hit him with my car. What a friendly greeting. Though, I usually tackled my friends to say hello, each and every one of them. I decided to wake him up. So grabbing the water and pouring it on him he slowly came around.

"Can't you wake Charmy up first Vector." He complained still half asleep.

"Get up armadillo, before I use the _ice _bucket." I said cheerfully.

You would not believe how quickly he was up, off the couch, and in an attacking position. I just looked at him and he looked at me hostility shining in his eyes.

"You kidnapped me you sick being. Come near me and I will make you pay." He snarled. I simply rolled my eyes.

"I did not kidnap you. You blacked out on the side of the road. I wasn't going to leave you there Ding Dong. You could've gotten hurt. Now, put down those fists. You're a guest and you could at least act polite when in someone else's home." I scolded.

As I talked he slowly had begun to put down his fists and listen to me. He looked slightly embarrassed at his actions. He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. He looked confused. I flushed in embarrassment for scolding him. Oh well. I could make it up to him.

"Are you sure this is Earth?" he asked hopefully.

"Welp, I have lived here for sixteen years, four months, twenty-three days, nine hours, forty-seven minutes, and approximately eighteen seconds. And I don't think anything has changed so yes, I'm sure this is earth." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I see." He said sadly.

I walked over and sat next to him. He seemed depressed. I laid a hand on his back… or is it his shell? Anyway tried to comfort the lost armadillo.

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay here." I offered.

"Do you mean that or are you rambling again?" he asked. I think he was being literal.

"I mean it." I assured.

He smiled and sat on the couch for a while. Little did I know that my friends Winter and Xenma were dealing with similar problems.

**Finish**

**What did you think? Should I continue my story or not? I'm not sure if you people would want to read more or not so please review.**

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	2. Winter Delusions

**Hello guys it's me again! I did get a review! I am SO happy! Thank you peeps of the web. This time it is the calm and violent Winter. She is a favorite of mine and I know who she has! Please review I love this story so much. If there is anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I'm always up for requests! Anyhoo, time to roll!**

**Start **

"_Ugh, geometry class is so boring!" _I thought blandly.

I really wished Izzy was in my class. She made things interesting no matter where she went. I can still remember the day we first met. She had but dialed me on the tilt a whirl at the town carnival. She was in a group of people who were insulting me and my family. I will never forget what she said. "No matter what you say about her, I will always like her for making that nutshot last summer. When she hit Cameron I nearly died from lack of air I was laughing so hard." I heard her then call them mean names and one guy got kicked. I had the whole thing recorded o my phone and came up to her the next day and made her listen to it. She shocked me by asking for a copy for a friend video she was making. Ever since then I had trusted that girl with my life. She could make anything funny. Anyway, geometry class dragged by and soon enough the bell rang for school to end. I went to my after-school singing class. I had a new song to try. It was called Aroumba.

"Take it to the sky,

Dancing all the while,

Aroumba, Aroumba,

We'll find god in the universe,

We'll find life in the universe,

Stars in the sky,

In the shuttle of the never-ending night,

Angels lie right there,

Waving to our souls,

Aroumba, Aroumba,

Teach us to love,

Teach us how to share,

Make us see the light,

Even when it's not there,

Angels follow us to the end,

Guarding our lives and souls,

We want to hear their song,

If it was truly there,

Aroumba, Aroumba

When we turn to you,

We need you right there,

See us trust you now,

I can almost touch the ghost of my soul."

It was short and had a very creepy melody, but that's how I am. I went to the class and the teacher asked me to sing it for the final spot in the assembly to welcome back the students. See, I still go to school over the breaks except for Christmas and summer vacation. I am not very good at school so my grades keep me from enjoying time off. I was a little upset. But when I walked out to my car I was so mad. Someone had made a hole under one of the tires in my car. I got super mad. I moved the truck and dropped a big stone down the hole. Just to see if someone was down there. The hole was no bigger than two feet wide and seven feet deep, but when I heard a cry and the stone hitting something my mind began to wonder if that was the smartest move to make. I quickly jumped into my Chevy truck and floored the gas. I thought I was home free until I stopped moving. Bad thing, the gas pedal was floored and the wheels were spinning rapidly on my truck. Yet the truck wasn't even moving. Someone was holding it back. If he got around to the front, nothing could stop him from pounding me. But I would get in a few punches before then. Then there was a knock on my window and I turned and screamed. Shit, he wasn't supposed to be real! It was Vector the Crocodile, and I was positive that if he was right there, then knuckles the echidna was holding my truck back. I slowly collected myself and rolled down the window. I stared at the animated crocodile. I probably looked weird too. I had shimmery light blue hair and glistening gray eyes. My skin looked like snow and sparkled in the sun. My nails looked like they were made of icicles and my lips were dark purple. The clothes I was wear weren't helping. I wore a white and light blue streaked dress which came to my knees. I had a white headband and blue boots on. I was appropriately named Winter.

"Could you be so kind as to tell us what zone we are in misses winter goddess?" he asked politely. I giggled a little.

"Well I'm not a goddess but you are on planet Earth. The Milky Way Galaxy." I replied, hiding my fear from the happy Croc.

"Earth? Man, Knuckles you screwed up the transmission! We're on Earth not in a zone!" he thundered heading towards the back of my truck.

"I'm not the blundering idiot who wouldn't shut up long enough so I could concentrate! This is your fault too!" raged a gruff voice.

Whoa! Two fictional characters were arguing near the back of my truck. This could not be happening. This wasn't real! I really needed to get home I was feeling sick to my stomach. Why were they alive? They're fictional characters from some guy's mind. This had to be a dream. I was panicking from all the dizzying thoughts. My vision began to blur and contort in waves. I was overwhelmed and needed to get away. I slammed the accelerator and sped off down the road at a breakneck speed. I hoped I could outdrive those two, if they even existed. I made it home right before my vision shattered and I passed out in the driver's seat.

(Two hours later)

I woke up groggily to arguing voices that belonged to the two of **THEM**. I was startled so I pretended to be asleep, for the sake of my sanity. Orange juice would have been killer at the time but I was determined to stay sleeping appearance wise. I felt eyes watching me and fought the urge to tell whoever to stop staring. The feeling continued and I almost cracked, thankfully, the feeling went away before that happened. I heard voices again.

"Well the two of us are here. That leaves Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy." said Vector's voice.

"I know Vector, I'm not stupid. Leave me alone until the girl wakes. I'm going to pound her for driving off." grumbled Knuckles.

"No you're not. It's not every day you meet some celebrities. She was probably overwhelmed. I mean, she screamed when she saw me." gushed Vector.

"You are no celebrity. One thing worries me though." quaked Knuckles.

"What is it?" Vector asked.

"The moon is still fully intact."

"So?"

"On the Earth we know, only half the moon is there."

"Yeah, I remember something about that. Anything else?"

"What about the girl? She looked terrified when she drove off. It was like we were monsters to her. Not only has she, but everyone runs when they see us here."

"What do you make of it Knux?"

"What if this is a different Earth, where people like us don't exist or are monsters to them?"

"You're absolutely right. You're not supposed to here much less exist. So if I were you I'd keep outta sight. If you attract attention you'll be attacked." I said while leaning against the wall. I had been listening to the whole conversation and decided to join it in the kitchen.

"Listen girl-." began Knuckles.

"Look, my name is Winter. You are on Earth but not the same one as before. Believe me if you want to but here, you're supposed to be a figment of some guy's imagination. You guys are in a few TV shows and a few video games and comics as well. Here, if anyone sees you, I meant you'd be attacked by the entire public a.k.a. all the citizens in this town. I can prove it too. If you want it then just tell me." I shrugged.

I wasn't going to give it to them softly. If they wanted the truth then I would give it to them honestly. There was no gentleness with me. After my dad beat me and then left me with my little sister Cassie and his bills and money he owed to the state and gambling sessions he had, our family had grown cold. Cassie, the light of my life, had been taken from me and I couldn't get her back for another three years. The world had shown me no mercy or kindness. If you want something from me you're gonna get it. The whole damn package head on whether you wanted it or not. I waited in the living room for their answer. I wondered how Xenma was doing across town. That chibi girl drove me bonkers, but she was a perfect reminder of my little sister. So I could tolerate her for the time being. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes and stared down the intruder. Knuckles actually shrank back a little bit. Some guardian. He folded his arms and stared at me a moment. I got bored and almost closed my eyes again before he spoke.

"We want to know how you can show us your proof." he stammered. Even though he had a stutter he was strong and prideful in his voice.

"Like this." I replied.

I flicked on the TV using the remote and went to my recorded channels. I clicked on the string of episodes filed Sonic X episodes 1-15. I clicked on it and went back to sleep. I heard Knuckles climb up on the couch as far away from me as possible and begin to watch. I heard him snort or chuckle at some points and soon heard Vectors laughs as well. A small smile played across my lips. I kept my emotions subtle though. I didn't want to grow close to anyone I knew would be leaving soon. But I would settle for letting them watch my TV.

**Finish**

**So what did you think? I was quick to update too.** **I'm still deciding on Xenma's persona so if you have suggestions I would love to hear them. Also check out my best story so far called "Forgotten Secrets". Please review my story, either of them!**

**Ciao for now, **

Songbird **O.o**


	3. Insane in the Brain

**This story has gotten no reviews since the last time I checked. Sigh, I must be doing something wrong but what exactly is it? You guys, please review. It's something we all want for our stories. I have to admit I can get jealous and I can be amazed at those people that have only, like, twelve chapters and over one hundred reviews. I'm still a bit new to the whole fanfiction thing but are there some sort of celebrity kids, meaning that the kids/adults that are really good writers, not actual celebrities, on the site? I don't understand it that well but congrats to them. So anyway, I decided that Xenma is going to be a bit of a comical character. A little bit of background about Xenma. She has had a really eventful life in terms of her parents. So when she finally has it up to here her parents make a huge mistake. I'll have Xenma explain later. Also, before I start, look up: Hatsune Miku. You'll thank me later. ****I forgot to mention that Jet is in here too. Sorry about that. Also, not every one of the characters meets a human some will just come to later in the story. You'll hear more about that later. One last thing, Izzy and Winter don't know Xenma that well and haven't really been told about her uh "problems" so this causes some interesting…stuff.**

**Start**

"Lemme hear a WOOT, Lemme have a YEAH, scream it to the sky and make us laugh. I'll take you then you'll take me, there is no way this can go badly! Rock it out! Rock it out! Rock it (down DOWN) to the ground. Lemme hear it. Lemme hear it. Let me hear that sound! Take me here. Take me there. Take me (up UP) everywhere. We're gonna ROCK that beat till' the Earth shatters at our feet. Cause' we don't stop, (till' we hear that beat) wink*." I rocked upstairs in my room to my favorite singer. Her name was Mata-no Synco!

Hi, I am Miss Xenma Okie. Funny name right? Anyway, I was ecstatic for my parents. They were leaving me home alone for two weeks. But, they sent my asylum person over to watch me. That's not fun whatsoever, I decided to chase him away cause' this obnoxious chick needs her alone time. So when my officer got here I screamed and ran up the stairs. He chased me and I knocked him out with the fire extinguisher. So after I tied him up, gagged him, put him in the cupboard, promised to feed him, closed the door, and finally locked it, I was home free. See the doctors say I'm unstable upstairs and I could get really messed up. But Shhh don't tell anyone. See, when I was about thirteen I was what those white lab coat people call 'normal'. But I know I'm special now. My mommy told me so. Then way back then I was mad at my mommy and daddy. They didn't want me. They said I needed "special help" from the white men. I told them I didn't want to leave and that I loved them. They said I needed to get away. I was not working right. I had a vivid imagination and it was too much for me. They said I got broken and needed fixing. Those silly people I wasn't a robot I was fine. Bad thing, they wouldn't listen. I got really mad at them and kinda attacked them. I went from sobbing, to viciousness, and then I was laughing. They called me a psycho. I wasn't wanted. So now they think I'm getting better. My brain is "Fixing itself". Sillies, I was never broken, I was just upset. But I'm better now. So anyway just so you know I look like Hatsune Miku. I did a bad thing so don't tell anyone. I went outside and got on my motorcycle that belonged to my granny. I began to drive away in happiness. I really didn't know where to go to. Too many choices and my brain started hurting. Poor me, my head got a boo-boo. Soon it was past my bedtime but I didn't wanna go home. So instead I did another bad thing, mommy said was a big no-no. I drove my motorcycle into the big scary woods behind our house. It was really bumpy and there were big scary animals too. But don't worry, the animals love me, they don't attack. They whisper stuff to me instead, it's really hard being an animal from what I've heard.

"I know where to go! I should go to widow's peak cliff!" I squealed. The wolves ran away after that.

After some more riding I saw the cliff and stopped my bike I let it drop on the ground. I sprinted to the edge and looked down, but I couldn't see the bottom. It was all dark and misty like the forest was becoming behind me. I wasn't scared though, it was fun. I sat on the edge with my feet dangling of the edge. I swung them like I did in kindergarten hen my wittle wegs wouldn't touch the floor. Some wolves came up behind me and sat next to me. They stared off into the distance towards the high hills covered in big trees. I remembered that I was only fifteen years old. I wasn't supposed to be on the motorcycle, not yet. I was enjoying the scenery when two or three arguing voices came and ruined the peace. Those big meanies. I went to go look for those spoilers. I couldn't find them but I could hear them. So I sat on the forest floor in some branches with my eyes closed. It looked like I was meditating. I listened to the angry voices. The lab coat people were like that when I wouldn't settle down for their "fun games". Their games always made me cry. That's what they seemed to want me to do. It wasn't happy or a game at all. I wanted home instead of those games. Then they also got really mad when I wouldn't sit still for their other game. They hooked me up to big scary machines that shocked my brain. It made me see funny and I couldn't stay awake. But when I would wake up I had missed a few days. But what the voices said was really funny.

"Are you sure that you know where we are Shads?" asked an irritated but friendly voice.

"Yes Faker I have a pretty good idea about where we are. We might just need directions." said Shads.

"So we are lost. Nice one captain stupidity." said a whiney and mocking voice.

"You shut your face you lousy good-for-nothing bird. All you do is ride around on that stupid board all day." snarled Shads.

"That one really hurt Shads." mocked the lousy good-for-nothing bird.

"Both of you stop it this won't get us anywhere." shouted Faker.

"You're one to talk you lousy imbecile. It'd be better if we didn't have the bird so we wouldn't have to wait up for him. But we're stuck together because of you and I can't chaos blast these chains cause both of you would die and I ain't lugging around your foul corpses. I can't summon my chaos spear or chaos control either so until we figure out where we are, shut up and follow my lead or both of you are gonna die. Got it?" thundered Shads.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Is that a kid?" asked the lousy good-for-nothing bird.

"Where?" asked Faker.

"Right there!" goggled Shads.

Their voices came to a rest in front of me. I gently opened my eyes and looked at them with my big and vulnerable anime eyes. The blue one's eyes softened. I looked at them and smiled a big toothy grin. They just stared at me in wonder.

"Who are you?" asked the black and red one.

"My name is Xenma Okie. You must be Shads. You guys talk really loud. So I'm guessing the green bird is lousy good-for-nothing bird. And the blue one is Faker, correct me if I'm wrong." I said in a singsong voice.

They all stared at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I blame my lack of tact for their facial contortions. I just grinned at them either way. Once they got over that shock they glared at me.

"Can you point us towards town?" asked Faker with a hint of annoyance.

"That way." I chirped, pointing towards the way I had come.

Again they stared at me in confusion. I don't know why, I hadn't done anything wrong. I was a good little girl. I always ate my vegetables and stuff. Anyhoo, they looked a little mad at me. I didn't know what I had done. Was I a bad girl after all? They seemed really annoyed. I bowed my head and an overwhelming sadness crept up and I started to sob. I was heartbroken. They all jumped when they heard me. I was so upset. They looked at me in complete shock.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know! She just started crying!"

"Well, what should we do!"

"Don't do anything is my vote."

"How thoughtful of you Shads."

"Should we leave her here?"

"I vote yes."

"Shadow! C'mon we can't leave her here."

"Why not?"

"She could get hurt; she seems like a little kid."

"It isn't our problem."

I had had enough. I stood up abruptly, scaring the poor life out of the three things. I realized just at that moment that they weren't human. They were…thingies. I was shocked and scared half outta my mind. I calmly stood up and walked behind them. When I was behind them I ran screaming my head off. Also scaring the poor thingies to death. When I got home I opened up the door stepped inside, slammed it shut and ran up the stairs. I went in rainbow colored room and slammed the door shut. That's when I stopped screaming like a crazy person. I sat up there for a while playing "Grow a Pair" by Ke$ha in my head. I finally went back downstairs after about an hour. I saw that those three thingies were back and sitting in my living room. I went to the kitchen and began making some do-it-yourself macaroni and cheese. As it warmed up the black thingy came in the kitchen. I chucked a watermelon at him. He was scary. He caught the melon' with an oomph. He glared daggers at me and set it back on the table. Funny, I thought he was gonna throw it at me.

"Look, you and I are gonna "talk" okay. We're staying here whether you like it or not. Got it?" he growled menacingly.

"Sure, I'm okay with it but I don't know about my friend in the closet." I grinned.

"Pardon me?" he asked, confused. I walked in the living room and showed them the officer in my wardrobe doors. They all paled. I "told" them he had tried to hurt me. I was teaching him a lesson. I closed the door again.

"This is gonna be one hell of a week." gawked Shads.

**Finish**

**Creepy but cool. I liked this chapter. Please review.**

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	4. Waffle Cones

**Hello guys. Anyway I'm getting a little depressed. I might do two more chapters or so of this story and quit. Nobody seems to like it. Or so I'm assuming. I thought my third chapter was a pretty good one but I guess not. No one reviewed my story. *sigh* I probably sound like I'm whining but if the story isn't good I need to know that. Is something missing? Am I doing something wrong? I don't know but I can't give up right! Next thing, I am hating Fanfiction right now. They are removing our stories! They have no right. We created them, we took the time to write, and we are going to keep writing what we want! Who has the right to remove what we have worked so hard on? You guys agree, right? Enough of me enjoy the story…if you can. : (**

**Start**

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I sighed in exhaustion. Those two boneheads wouldn't shut-up for one second so I could sleep. I was about to crush the snout of Knuckles the talkative. I flopped on my stomach and buried my face in my pillow, groaning in anger. I could hear him arguing with Vector. If they didn't shut their faces either I was gonna shut them or the neighbors would file a restraining order for all the yelling I was sure they could hear. Or both would happen I really didn't care as long as I got some sleep. Things were getting really weird around town. I mean there were these random earthquakes, power outages, and crazy winds. Did I care, no I didn't. I had originally planned to stay inside and hibernate for the rest of my vacation off school. That apparently wasn't gonna happen. I sighed as I heard another crash in the living room downstairs. That was the last damn straw. I had had it up to here with those two and I wasn't taking any more of it. I growled and stomped downstairs in my robe. Beside that I had on underwear and a shirt. Hey my mom does it and so do I. If you find it disgusting that isn't my problem. I saw that knuckles had broken the table lamp and I yelled out over the chaos of those two. They didn't hear me. That was IT. I stomped over and broke a glass bottle over both of their heads. Vector and Knuckles both stopped fighting and stared at me. That's when the hell of my voice scared them to the bone.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP YELLING AND BREAKING THINGS I AM GONNA MAKE BOTH OF YOU TAY OUTSIDE IN THE DOGHOUSE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS DON'T FIT IN THE PIN! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, ENOUGH! DO YOU HEAR ME! ONE MORE SOUND AND YOU BOTH CAN SCRAM YOU'RE BEHINDS OUT OF THIS HOUSE OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOU END UP IN A GOVERNMENT LAB UNDER A PAINFUL STEEL KNIFE! NOW MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE DEPEND ON THEIR SLEEP. GOODNIGHT!" I thundered in deadly anger.

I almost felt bad for the two of them. They both were cowering all through the yelling. They almost seemed scared of me. I wasn't scary, just angry. I swirled around and stomped off to my room. I finally could get some sleep!

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

I yawned from a good night's sleep. I bet you didn't know armadillos make good pillows. Or at least Mighty did. When he had fallen asleep I used his tummy as a pillow. It was warmer and softer than I thought it would be. I had almost drifted off when he had tapped my head and gave me a curious look. I really didn't have to say anything. I just gave his a sheepish look and he shrugged and went back to relaxing on the couch. I smiled and went back to sleep. I woke up and he was still sleeping. I got up and tiptoed into the kitchen. I wondered something. He was ray the flying squirrels best friend. Wasn't he supposed to be on an adventure with him to find his family? I stopped cooking homemade waffle cones. My mind started to drift off to the events in the sonic comic series. That's when the armadillo gave me the heart race of my life!

"Hey-raaarrrgghh!" he cried.

He had tripped over my dog Bubbles and landed muzzle before cat snout in front of my cat Spiderman. I just love that word Muzzle, it's a cool word.

"Aieeeee-raaarrragghh-*Glomp*." I caterwauled, and then I had fallen over our other pet. She's a little wolf named Tron. I fell and she flipped, landing on me. Mighty got up and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"What are you cooking?" he asked cautiously.

"Waffle cones." I replied.

"Why?"

"It's the same as waffles just in cones. It's really good in syrup. Try it!"I pleaded.

"I just might regret this." He gulped.

While he ate the phone rang. I grumbled and went to go pick it up. I had really wanted a picture of his facial expression. I picked up and immediately regretted it.

"HI! OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IZZY? YOU'LL NEVER EVER GUESS! IT'S SO COOL!" screamed my friend, Xenma.

"Yeow! Xenma that kinda hurt! What happened?" I cried jerking my ear away from the phone.

"I have a bird, and two hedgehogs in what's left of my house. They started fighting and now it went Boom! Can you help me calm them down? I got a big boo-boo and I can't move. I need your help!" she cried before the line went dead.

"XENMA, wait, are you okay!" I cried.

I was super scared for her. What just happened? If she had more people like Mighty in her house? That wouldn't be good. I rushed out of the house before thinking or telling Mighty. I just sprinted as fast as I could to get there. That was before mighty caught me and stopped me.

"What' going on?" he asked.

"A friend of mine found three of your friends and I think they destroyed her house and quite possibly, HER!" I cried.

**Finish**

**This one was really short because the next one is long! Please someone review, please. I need some form of inspiration. Or I might just put this story in a continuous stasis. I hope I see something soon.**

**Ja ne for now,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	5. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Hello minasan, I am back with more of my story. I had to think a bit harder to come up with something good. I hope you enjoy my newest update!**

**Start**

I rolled my eyes as Knuckles and Vector chucked fruit at one another. I had already set up a video camera of the stupid stuff they had done over the span of time they had been resident in my house. So while the sounds of world war three fruit style went on in my kitchen I was sprawled on my couch watching ICarly. I was also thinking of the situations that I could blackmail those two with the videos I had taken, when the phone rang. The caller ID showed as Dojo a.k.a. Izzy. I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Something up?" I asked lazily.

"Yeah something is wrong with Xenma! She's in trouble." cried Izzy.

"What happened?"

"According to her, part of her house isn't house anymore. It's debris."

"Her house blew?"

"From what I could make out."

"Hang on I'll be there soon!"

"Ciao!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone. After shouting a threat to the two warlords in my kitchen I bolted out the door to help save my friend!

(Izzy's p.o.v)

"Hang on Xenma! I won't be long now!" I thought worriedly.

I neared her street and saw crowds of people and lots of smoke. But when I neared Xenma's house they weren't crowded around her house they were fleeing. I figured that another tragedy had occurred, probably an earthquake. That doubled the fear factor that she might not be alive. I was soon standing in front of Xenma's house. She wasn't kidding, half of her house was missing some of it was still burning. I raced inside the house and found her unconscious on the floor. The house seemed like it would give any second. I quickly dragged the limp body out of the demolished house to a safe distance away. Laying her on the grass I left her with Mighty. There could be other people in that house. I found an unconscious doctor look alike in her wardrobe. I brought him out. That was the only person I could find. I took care of Xenma while Mighty looked for the people Xenma said were in her house. He found one guy in no time flat. He was a green bird who was named Jet. He left once more to find the others leaving me with Xenma, a useless bird, and a doctor look alike. I bandaged up Xenma; she was cut up pretty bad. There were gashes crisscrossing her back and smaller cuts all along her arms. She had one wide slash on her cheek. That was nothing compared to the deep crimson blood oozing from the gashes. I patched her up quickly but knew from my own experiences that she wouldn't wake up as fast as she should have from the major loss of blood. I wasn't as upset as the bird was though, he just wouldn't shut-up.

"Hey, kid, I'm talking to you missy. Free me from these ropes now or I'll make you pay." he squawked.

"Look bird I-" I began.

"Stop calling me "Bird" my name is Jet, King of the Wind. And you, being inferior to me, have to do as I say." He chortled.

"Dude, you are **so** barking up the wrong tree. You're the one that's tied up, I'm not. So if you still want to have a beak before Mighty returns, I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before you become the king of the disfigured. Kapeesh?" I snarled, face darkening.

"*gulp* Kapash." He swallowed.

I nodded to him, satisfied by my victory. I continued to care for my friend. But Jet should have been the least of my worries. The man behind me wasn't a doctor. I would find that out soon. The man awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked around and eyed Xenma. He got up, staggering for a second, before making his way to her. My gut told me not to trust this guy. And I had a nasty feeling he was soon going to become a problem. I firmly placed myself protectively in front of my friend. He stopped and chuckled.

"What's wrong girl? You're not trying to stop me from doing my job are you?" he smirked darkly.

"Your…job?" I asked.

"Yes my job. See, this girl is a hazard. She is mentally unstable. Crazy, if you will. My job is to watch her and keep her in line. She is nothing more than a demented child on the inside. I am called to keep people like her under control and dispose of them if the situation calls for it. And this is the result of not killing her type to begin with." He explained demonically.

"Look man, I respect that you take your job so seriously, really I do. But I know that she isn't demented. Sure she needs to be watched at times and seems to be slightly on edge. But she isn't crazy. I believe that you're wrong. This isn't her doing alone, she's a victim here. Just look at her." I challenged.

"Yes girl she is a victim…of herself. People like her should be killed. And I have the permission to kill her now. So step aside. Or be caught in the crossfire." He snarled.

"Over my dead body. So bring it on old man. You'll never win." I retaliated.

"That was a big mistake." He cackled.

With that been said he charged me. Thinking he wanted a fight, I charged back but he passed me. I then realized his true goal was Xenma! I charged him and kicked his hard in the back of the knees. Forcing him to drop with nothing supporting him. I seized that opportunity to get in front of him, so he didn't have a clear path to Xenma. He gave me a look filled with hate and charged. Careful not to make the same mistake, I played defense and countered so I could push him back. What I didn't count on was that he was prepared; the place he worked prepared him for those who retaliated against his wishes. He could easily overpower me if I made one false step. Being clever and careful was key to holding him off. He kept coming at me. I blocked his path once more and threw my weight against the hulking man. This was expected and he easily countered and threw me out of his path. I booked it to his position and attacked from behind. He wasn't easily able to throw me off. So when he did he was closer to the house. I was starting to get slightly pessimistic. I was tiring while he was still pumped and ready to take me on. I needed something I could use against him so I could buy myself sometime. He was backed up against the house so anything inside or near would be too risky to go for. If only I could use something to that was sure to work. Then it hit me. The house was ready to give with the slightest tug or in this case, strike. If I could just hit the house in the right area I could cause it to come crashing down right on top of him! I searched desperately for anything. My only shot was a rock just a mere foot or so away. But if I moved he was sure to come charging. I went for it with a loud battle cry I dove for the rock and flung it. He was coming for me now. The house was hit and the old wooden boards groaned under the shifted weight. As the last resort I flung myself at him sending the both of us into the path of the collapsing debris and house.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I had just rounded the corner to have the sight of the house falling to pieces on one side. I quickly moved Xenma and a green bird away from the house. But I didn't see Izzy. Then a strange cry sounded on the girl's lawn. Izzy had just dived for a good sized stone and had hurled it at the house, causing the whole thing to shift and collapse. I cheered then screamed in horror as she hurled her own body at the man in front of her. The last thing I saw was her was her smile as what was left of Xenma's house came crumbling down onto my best friend. She wasn't alive, she couldn't be.

"IZZY!"

**Finish**

**This was an inspiring chapter. Is Izzy dead or alive, has Mighty found the others, will the madman prevail, and what will become of Xenma? Keep on reading and stay tuned to find out!**

**Ja ne, Later!**

**Songbird ****O.o**


	6. New Face, New Game

**Before I even start anything I want to make one thing clear, almost everything in this story is from a new friend of mine's imagination. So for her awesomeness and that amazing imaginative idea's this story is dedicated to her entirely. So if you want to know how she is involved PM message Maraya Prower. I'm sure she would appreciate it and truthfully I would too. So please enjoy the story ahead. And sorry for not updating a few of my stories, I have become fonder of making the story up as I go along, so I have something fresh and new so I don't have to constantly go back through my mountain of journals tucked away in my room just to make a few changes. I am a big fan of writing, just not when I have to write and rewrite everything to make this work. So I will eventually update them, just not anytime soon. Anyhoo, enough of my jabber, it's time to show the creative pieces of artwork two artist's minds can create.**

**Dedicated completely to Maraya Prower! Holla Girl! **

**Start**

I was running. I had my sketchpad and pencils so I was damn well running. Why, you ask, because another phenomenon had just occurred. A major lightning storm had just hit. There wasn't a drop of rain in sight but I smelled the dampness in the air. That scent was heavy and I knew that meant heavy rains were coming. And soon. The bad part about the Lightning storm was that instead of aiming for the normal tree targets, it was hitting places on the asphalt and in areas where others could get hurt. My goal was to get to my vehicle as fast as I could, and finish my bird's eye view sketch of the forest and its hidden paths. It was very pretty from those cliffs. Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Adana. I have Jet black hair and the stormy gray eyes of Athena. I wear a shorter version of NICOLE's dress when she was under the Iron Queen's control. Along with black leggings and black flats that adjust easily to when I shift my footing and balance in a fight. I freakin love her dress! I can be a pretty happy go lucky person most of the time. Though, if you lay one hurtful _finger _on any of my friends I get nasty. I will protect those who can't do so themselves. So watch your back. Anyhoo, I needed to get to my truck, fast. I happened to be in town at the moment now and had gotten a call from Winter. She called to alert me that something bad had happened to Izzy and I needed to get to 319 Surrey Street, house 480. I recognized that as Xenma's house. I babysat her for her parents from time to time while she waited to be called back by her…err, "Special Doctors". I worked there part time and had a feeling some of that medical knowledge I had would come into play nicely in the future situation.

"HOLY SHITAKE MUFFINS!" I shrieked as a big thunderbolt flew my way.

I sighed. I may have Athena's eyes, but I don't have Zeus's favor.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I tried to keep it together but it was no use. I sobbed as I cradled Xenma's head in my lap. I _knew_ that Izzy had to be dead. She was tough, but not that tough. No-one could have survived that. Even the bird had given me a pitying or rather sorrowful look at me in my sad sorry state. I snapped. I blasted up and drug Xenma over to the bird. I untied him to where he could take care of her. I put her in his lap. I then rushed over to the broken debris of Xenma's "house". I began desperately digging my way through the rubble, sobbing my eyes out as I went. I gave one big scream.

"Izzy…Izzy, please answer me please! Please answer me! You're not dead. You're not dead! Please no! Give me something. Dig your way back up! I can't lose you! Come back to us, we need you! Izzy!" I blubbered, sobbing my heart out.

My exterior and will was falling apart. My heart was beating so hard it threatened to rip out of my chest. I then felt strong arms pull me away. I fought it and desperately tried to make my way back. She was alive. She couldn't die and leave us here. It dragged me away from the pile of burning rubble. I cried harder and harder. What would we do?

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

I reached the house in time to see Winter being dragged away from the rubble by a…a… green…bird…Mobian, Jet…the…Hawk. I nearly passed out right there in the driver's seat. But I pulled myself together and leaped outta the truck to get to the odd trio. I stopped in front of Winter. She looked up at me and her eyes widened in obvious hope and terror. She lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I patted her head affectionately. Looking over at the rubble I handed her my doctor's bag and charged the debris. With one swing I cleared a pretty good sized chunk of it. All of a sudden a dirt caked hand shot up abruptly. I stumbled back with a high pitched shriek. The hand went slightly limp, so I grabbed it and yanked upwards. Low and behold Izzy popped out of the pile. But she was in a very sad condition. It was a terrible thing to see. I decided to run her and Xenma to the hospital while Winter searched for Mighty to help him look for the other two missing Mobians. I really pushed that speed limit. The limit was 65…I was shoving a good 83 mph. I made it to the hospital in no time and got those two in the emergency room. I stayed to draw them in their injuries missing no details. I needed everything to be perfectly in place so I could analyze the scratches. Those scratches could tell me how all that had happened and why. I soon was shoved outta the hospital by a frazzled nurse. As I drove home I stopped various times to check out the night scenery and sketch it. I had stopped a total of six times before coming across something I didn't quite understand. There was a group of teenagers yelling and tying something up with rubbery nylon rope. I stopped the car and hopped out. I jogged over and caught a glimpse of the thing in the middle. It was a fox and a bunny. But not just any fox and bunny, it was Tails, and Cream! I shoved into the middle of the group. After beating the Shitake outta them I plucked the bunny and fox up off the ground and untied them. Cream looked up at me with those adorable big brown eyes. My heart melted instantly. I wanted to cuddle her sooo bad. I put them in my truck as fast as I could. Soon Tails woke up and looked at me fearfully. I glanced at him.

"It's alright. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to ya. Go back to sleep dear." I soothed.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Cream asked, she was adorkable.

"My name is Adana, dearie." I said softly.

"Thank you Miss Adana." She replied cuddling up in my lap as I drove. I loved her.

**Finish**

**So what did you think of your chapter Maraya? I hope all of ya enjoyed this chappy as much as I did. It was a work of art ;). Anyhoo I hope to know what you thought of this. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Also I accept anonymous reviews. PM message her people.**

** Ja ne, later,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	7. Houseguests and Hospitals

**I am so sorry, last time the chapter was really short. It seems long on word document but short on fanfiction. Sorry about that guys. But I am just shocked that I got 15 reviews for only 6 chapters. That's a lot of reviews. So I am dedicating this to everyone who reviewed.**

**Dark misery the chao: thanks man, I appreciate the review. Keep on reading.**

**Team dream: I am glad that you think so. It's wonderful to know people like my work. (With some help from Maraya)**

**Destiny of Awe: I will be sure to update! And yes more Mobians. But that also means more things to coordinate. Sigh, this will be a challenge.**

**Maraya Prower: glad to see that you have kept reading my story. Thanks for all the support. Yes Izzy is alive, and will continue to be so for now. Nothing intended by the for now. Though I haven't ever read anything about the speed limit thing. And don't worry I try not to judge. Anything that you could say to make that clearer would help. I don't want someone to think I am stealing their work. I thought you would like the Greek mythology use. Also I use the word shitake in real life but a friend of mine who, like me, is a big Japanese culture and art fan, is always correcting how I pronounce the word.**

**Grammar Nazi: …no means of being rude here but I don't get it. What does *your mean?**

**Ballandcup: yayz! I went to your profile and you're new! I love seeing new faces on fanfiction so welcome to our gargantuan family! I will continue my story without a doubt. And you sound like me. I love having human oc's from earth meet people from Mobius. If you like stories like that checkout some of the stories on my favorites bar on my profile. There are a few on there! Another thing, it is only natural that you don't understand Xenma. I will explain her persona. She is crazy because she had a traumatizing experience when she was little. This is what drove her slightly off her sanity. She acts like a child and also acts slightly outrageous for these reasons. She isn't really an understandable character for most but some of us can relate to her. *cough*shadow*cough*.**

**Lordoftheghostking28: I see…thank you for reviewing all of my chapters at once. And yes Xenma's "name-calling" was pretty funny. I liked her persona at that time. Silver should be in the story later on and the waffle cone thing I always wondered about that. Could you use hot fresh waffle cones as regular waffles. What do you readers think? I also really don't think about how I switch through the characters point of views. It's just my writing style. So thanks for admiring it.**

**I think that should be all for now. I will get to more of you later. For now I think we should start the story don't you.**

**Start**

How eventful can one girls weekend be? I come home after an exhausting night of screaming, crying, and the near death of my friends, to find Knuckles in an apron in the kitchen, cooking, and Vector cleaning up the house humming to a rather catchy tune from his headphones. Has the world gone mad or am I seeing things. I just sorta stood there frozen in shock. I didn't know what to say. Finally Knuckles spotted me from the kitchen and waved me over. I walked over and sat in the chair. I will admit he looked really, really…err…weird, in that apron. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. He gave me a dirty look before sighing.

"For the record this was Vector's idea. He does run a detective agency and likes things clean. So while I cook he cleans like he does when he's at the agency." He explained.

"Why is he cleaning here though?" I asked.

"It helps calm his nerves. He's a bit on edge. The best that I can figure is that it's so quiet. Without Charmy's never-ending chatter, or Charmy and Espio squabbling, it's too quiet for the big guy." Knuckles shrugged.

"So is that why he's driving himself deaf with his music?" I quipped.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"One more question and don't get mad for my asking, but why are you wearing a pink apron?" I giggled.

"Vector said whoever cooks had to wear it. We played rock paper scissors and I won." He explained.

"But if you won doesn't that mean Vector should've been cooking. You should be cleaning. Whoever loses gets the punishment." I mused.

"…oh, so I was tricked again, wasn't I?" he growled.

"Yep, you got duped again buddy." I laughed.

"F-Bomb." He muttered and went back to cooking.

I laughed again before heading outside to count the stars. It was a lot of fun sometimes. But the frustration made it an even bigger challenge. I sighed, remembering the times I did this with Cassie. I hoped everything was going smoothly with Adana and the others.

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

I had made it home safely with the two sleepy heads. They seemed so cute like that. I took them inside and put them on the couch. I sketched the two of them before heading off to my office. For the record my office has nothing but drawing stuff in it. Paper, pencils, pens, erasers, notebooks, sharpeners, and all that stuff used to analyze the stuff you drew. It was my lab and partly my detective's sanctuary. I looked over the drawings of my two friends. The scratches on Xenma revealed that someone or even a few people had been in a fight with her. And from the looks of things they had used some weapons. The gashes ran as if someone had used lots of daggers and threw them all at once. They were deep, meaning that the weapons had probably contained some power of some sort. I could tell the smaller cuts on her arm were from falling debris but there were two cuts I didn't understand, the one on her cheek and the largest cut on her back. The one on her back looked as if someone had thrown a blade at her that had been rotating at a high speed. The mark on her cheek showed that it had very faint tread marks on it, indicating that someone could have run over her. But not with a car, the marks were too small. They could've done it with a skateboard of some sort. Anyhoo I was done for the night and would investigate in the morning. With a sigh I carried the two Mobians up the stairs and to the guest bedrooms. I then went to my own room and planned to get some more info of what was really going on.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

"Izzy, Izzy, IZZY!" hissed a hushed voice. I jumped and tried to whack the thing in front of me. It just so happened to be Mighty with the three Mobians strapped to him. He gave me a sideways grin before letting them go and walking up to me. He smiled at me before noticing the questioning look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you really have to tie them up?" I asked.

"Knowing these guys? Hell ya!" he cried!

"Okay point taken!" I laughed.

"Anyway, we'll meet you back at the house okay?" he smiled warmly.

"If you haven't noticed, I am in the hospital for severe injuries, and, I am so chewing these bozos out for hurting Xenma. You think you've seen the devil? We'll I've seen Xenma jacked up on Monster and Mt. Dew. How are they gonna turn out once I lock them in a room with her like that for an hour. It seems like a fitting punishment." I smiled with casual calmness, making me seem like another crazy person to deal with.

"Are you sure that's not too extreme?" he asked.

"No not at all."

"Okay…then. Anyway I have discovered something else while we were in the forest."

"Then, get on with it. Tell me."

"It seems as though we are not alone after all. We found a whole horde of Mobians in that area. They've set up a camp already."

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like this is the end of the world."

"It very well could be."

"Why?"

"Those Mobians we found are not on our side."

"Why not?"

"Because those Mobians we found form an organization called the dark legion."

"Holy frijoles! Aw, why can't anything in your lives be easy for once?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see that you have failed to notice the small detail of the fact that every problem of yours involves stopping some lunatic from killing everyone or stopping him from taking over planet who-za-what-the-flip. Mind you that isn't a planet. But that always seems to be the case." I explained. I was in a bad mood so please excuse the sad humor.

"I'm sorry but it's not like it's anybody's fault."

"I know but you would've thought they would've freakin gave up by now. They will always get their backsides whipped by the good guys. I know they say to never give up, but what do "They" say when people have a seriously bad idea. Aren't you supposed to give up those ideas?" I reasoned.

"I hear ya! Like when Sonic had the "bright idea" of testing his speed by using a hamster wheel. The thing flew off its stand and headed towards a small town. The bill to pay back all those damages was outrageous. Of course Sally and Sonia made him work it off. He wasn't happy about that part, but they didn't give him a choice. Knuckles and Shadow always give him a hard time about it, that contributes too many of the reasons a fight starts between them." He laughed, remembering older times.

"I never knew he did that." I stammered trying to hold back giggles.

"Yeah he doesn't like people talking about it."

"I see."

"Anyway we should do something about the dark legion."

"What can we do?"

"Find Knuckles and hope he can tell us something about this."

"Can you tell me who all is here?"

"Of course, there is: Sonic-, Shadow-, Knuckles-, Silver, Jet-, Tails-, Cream-, Vector-, Espio, Charmy, me of course-, Sally is probably here too, Spectre is another possibility because he helped us to get in that zone in the first place though I'm not sure, and NICOLE." He finished.

"So that's…fourteen Mobians, and we have found seven of them. A little under half are still missing. If I'm right that would be Silver, Espio, Charmy, Sally, Spectre, and NICOLE. I found you, Xenma found Sonic, Shadow, and Jet, Adana found Cream and Tails from when she called me earlier, and Winter has Vector and Knuckles. So that's who we got so far. But where could the others be?" I mused.

"I can't be so sure. But I'll visit you in the morning, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay! Be safe and don't let anyone see you." I warned.

"What could possibly make me unsafe?" he asked with a small smirk.

I gave him a questioning look and nodded my head towards Sonic and his currently tied up friends.

"Right, I see your point. I'll be extra careful. Bye now." He called and slipped out the window.

I smiled before collapsing my head back onto my pillow.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

"Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. Go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play, you are the only one that needs to know—I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret). Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, (just another regret hope that you can keep it.)" I sang in my dream.

The song was called Dirty Little Secret, by: The All American Rejects. I learned to love that song. So anyhow I was drifting through my dreams and nothing was out of the ordinary, until I woke up to a pair of familiar red eyes. I knew they didn't belong to that dark hedgehog from before. These were glowing way too much for that. It slowly started to reach for me. I then reached for the flower vase and began bashing him with it.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! I WILL BASH YOU TILL YOUR HEAD GOES NUMB! FLIP SHARKS, FLIP SHARKS, FLIP SHARKS!" I screamed hysterically.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! PLEASE, I BEAR NO HARM FLESH BEING! I BEAR NEWS OF THE DARK LEGION! YOU WILL BECOME TARGET IF YOU DO NOT CEASE YOUR ASSULT ON MY OUTTER MAIN CORE!" it roared defensively.

This thing defiantly did not sound human.

**Finish**

**I am super sorry I didn't update sooner. Its three days later than I promised. Do not hesitate to throw bananas*Drags out a banana bowl*, I am super sorry about that! Anyway Devante will be back next time, probably. His parents and little sister Ven were and or probably still are on vacation in the Caribbean. I am envious. He promised to bring back seashells and stuff like that, so I forgive him. But whatever. I hope to see you guys next time as well! Bring ideas into play for me if you can! And I hope I answered any questions you wonderful reviewers had up top! **

** Ja ne, later,**

** Songbird ****O.o **


	8. Guys I'm Sorry: AN

**Author's note:**

**People are getting mad about me writing this story, and you reviewers aren't the only ones…seeing as people don't think I should keep writing due to the storyline being similar to another (Furrreal)'s story when worlds collide: Allie. I have decided that I should take the story down or discontinue it. What do you guys think? I'm not sure. I did not mean to offend anyone and I'm sorry I did. I hope you can forgive me.**

** Ja ne, (probably not) later,**

** Songbird _**


	9. Morning Mash Up

**Alright I admit it I love every single one of you people. I am so grateful of you guys. I messaged FurReal, she isn't mad. I didn't think so many people would be against this and I am going to continue. I love all of you guys! And I should have mentioned at the beginning about the tributes and crediting being in the last chapter, and I'm not even close to being finished. Whoops, my bad. Anyhow I thank all of ya'll and I am going to make this an awesome chapter for all of you. This is dedicated to the person who helped me realize how wonderful all of you are, but one in particular.**

**Shout out to FurReal and AWOL-iNSANiTY, this one's for you!**

**Start (and will not stop)**

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

I continued to bash the creepy thing until steam came out the holes I had made. It started making really funky machine sounds. I stared at the misshapen shape sinking to its knees next to my bed. I stared at it. It was slightly familiar. It was like that feeling of déjà-vu after eating the same mystery meat surprise in the school cafeteria two days in a row. I had been to school before but that was another story, for later.

"CAN YOU PLEASE CEASE YOUR ASSULT ON MY DAMNED CRANIUM? IT'S REALLY STARTING TO F****** HURT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" it roared.

"If you promise not to destroy me, I promise to fix you and stop." I sang.

"YOU ARE A STRANGE CHILD, BUT I AGREE TO YOUR TERMS. I WILL NOT DESTROY YOU BUT I THINK I NEED TO SEE AN AUTO-MECHANICH!" It said while it started to malfunction.

"Alright then, but I don't think I can get out of here without being seen." I muttered.

"LEAVE THAT TO ME." It smiled awkwardly.

It had soon hefted me onto its shoulder and we leapt out the window. It continued to mega-jump to my directions to the nearest Auto-body shop.

"WAHOO, THIS IS MORE FUN THAN RIDING A KANGAROO!" I squealed in delight.

"YOU HAVE RIDDEN A KANGAROO?" it asked.

"Let's not go there." I laughed innocently.

We soon were riding the jet stream in the air while the robot thing flew. He was blue and looked strangely familiar. I was enjoying the ride until we began our decent. My belly flipped and flopped and I had to hold my neck to keep from barfing on the guy holding me. I was sure he wouldn't hesitate to drop someone who he had suspended twenty stories in the air if that person covered him in vomit. We landed and he seemed fine while I stumbled around trying to get my bearings. He watched me for a moment before heading inside. I followed after him a few moments later. I walked up behind him and there was an unconscious man in front of him. I grinned viciously and grabbed a nearby wrench and hammer.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I grinned.

"THIS WILL NOT END WELL OR MY NAME ISN'T METAL SONIC." It gulped.

**(The next day at 10:36 a.m. Winter's p.o.v)**

I had just woken up from a wonderful dream to a rather awkward reality. There was a bee, chameleon, crocodile, and echidna all standing over me as I woke up. My first instinct was to scream. I did just that.

"Keeeeiiiiieeeeyyaaaa-wwoooaaaoaaa!" I caterwauled.

All of the Mobians started screaming in response, making me scream louder, and then they screamed louder, until it was an array of hissy fits from various boys and one girl. I finally gave my vocal chords a rest while the other's screams slowly died down. I gasped for air and then glared at all of them.

"WHAT, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK. YA GOTTA EXPLANATION CAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT." I screamed. Knuckles was then shoved to the front.

"Well we had come to tell you that we had found Espio and Charmy, but you were asleep. So we were gonna wait and then you woke up screaming." He stammered.

"That's great. But I would love to be able to get up cause' I need a coffee and some aspirin." I growled, gesturing to the people on my chest.

They all jumped and then got off of me. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

**(Izzy's p.o.v in the hospital)**

I had just woken up to find Xenma climbing back through the hospital window. I stared at her then silently screamed when a robot, in this case METAL SONIC, climbed in after her. He looked terrible. Parts of his head were dented badly, along with the fact that it looked like somebody had bashed his head in and then tried to fix it by whacking his head on the inside. Knowing Xenma, that's probably what, happened. I continued to stare at the casual robot until he turned to me.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO VOCALLY EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS?" it asked.

"What?" I stammered.

"IN OTHER WORDS COULD YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU CONTINUALLY STARE AT ME?" it beeped.

"Yeah, why the hell are you here?" I goggled.

"I BEAR NEWS OF THE DARK LEGION. I WILL SHARE ONCE YOU AND THE OPPOSITIONS GATHER TOGETHER." I said.

"Oppositions?" I asked.

"YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, AND THE OTHER MOBIANS." He explained.

"Okay then, just let us check out of the hospital." I said, bewildered.

**(Adana's p.o.v in the kitchen)**

I was deciding to either go to Izzy's house and get some answers or go around town and see what I could find out from there. But I knew I couldn't just leave Cream, Cheese, and Tails alone in the house. I began to make some blue pancakes. It was a tradition to make oddly colored food when I had guests, so I always had a gigantic stock of food coloring. Cream soon walked in with Cheese. I smiled warmly at her. She was just so adorable and innocent I was sure that she could make even the worst baddies go good. She gave me a cute smile and climbed up onto one of the chairs and smiled at me.

"Hello!" she mumbled shyly.

"Good morning Cream, did you sleep alright?" I asked gently.

"Uh huh, I slept okay, but Mr. Tails didn't. He was grumpy when I checked on him." she whimpered.

"You stay here and eat; I'll go check on Tails."

I gave her a plate of blue waffles I had cut up in small pieces. Even though I knew she could full well handle herself she was still a small child. And you don't give children knives so they can cut up pancakes. I padded up the stairs to the room I had left Tails in. I knocked once then opened the door. Tails whipped his head to the door in shock.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly.

"No, but I didn't sleep well." He muttered.

"Something is wrong; Cream said you were grumpy to her when she checked on you." I pointed out.

"I just don't want to be in a world like this. I wish we never came here." He yelled.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Those kids last night, they beat up on us and we didn't do anything! Also it seems that this earth is evil! I mean I already heard from last night that humans are joining the Dark Legion. What kinda world joins that kinda organization." He said, but he was hesitant.

"That's not the real reason." I said calmly.

"No it's not, but it's the best lie I could come up with." He mused.

"I won't bug you but if you feel like sharing I'll be around." I shrugged.

"I walked downstairs to a disturbing sight. I had read the Sonic Archie Comics and was looking at the form of my least favorite echidna. He was sitting at the island bar, calmly drinking fresh tea I had made this morning. His name was Spectre the echidna. I hated him with a passion. He was violent, crazy, and easy to hate. I stared a bit longer before walking up behind him.

"Scuse me but what the hell are you doing here." I hissed.

"I'm staying; Cream is here as is Tails. Now I'm staying too." He smirked.

I was super mad at him. No way was he doing this without punishment. Then I got the perfect idea.

"Fine but if you're staying you're babysitting." I smirked.

His smug smirk suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. He caught me in a glare and got up from his chair. He walked up to me and attempted to intimidate me. He towered over me, dangerously close and in my personal space. I tried to back up but he followed. I have to admit, that ominous cloud that always shrouds around him really helped with the dramatic effect.

"Listen girl, I do not babysit. I am feared by that second rate dark legion, I am powerful, and I certainly don't take orders from people like you." He hissed in fury.

I grinned maliciously and yanked down on the hood of his helm, which shrouded his eyes. I then tugged his head close to mine by his cloak. Giving him a wicked stare I spoke.

"Well this is my house, and I decide what happens. If you don't like it you can find somewhere else to live. I already hate you with a passion but respect your hatred of the Dark Legion. So hopefully we can compromise and work something out. Otherwise things will get nasty, fast. We wouldn't want that to happen. But buddy I don't care if you don't want to babysit. You're doing it and ill make you. I'm not afraid of you so I hope we're clear about the situation, correct?" I snapped.

He first treated me with total disregard but turned back with an emotional mix of bitter hatred and odd unexplainable respect. I glanced at the features trying to help brace myself with whatever he tried to retaliate with. He paced for a second his eyes flicked around randomly, sometimes to me other times not so much. After about fifteen minutes he turned to me.

"This once I will help you…babysit. But only once." He sighed.

"Thank you; just make sure that Cream doesn't hurt herself; if she does use that phone to call the number next to it." I called while grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

As I raced out into the normally crowded streets of downtown Chicago, I recapped back to what I had said to Spectre. I laughed as I imagined the old echidna trying to use the phone if it became necessary. Hopefully if that happened Tails would be of some use in the sitch. I continued to roam the streets just looking. I carried around a big notepad/sketchbook and a pencil case. Nobody really paid me any mind being so used to this, but this morning I was on a mission. I had to find out what was going on; that meant paying a visit to a rather disrespected person in my mind. I disliked the guy, but he was the one with all the dark answers. You go to him when you need information that shouldn't be released to the public. Have you ever heard of those neighborhood bullies or gangs? It's like that, just city wide. The gang is called The Neroites. And I had to speak with the leader.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

I had finally arrived home with Xenma and Metal Sonic. I found Mighty, Shadow, Sonic, and Jet in my living room arguing. I was sick and tired of all the damn drama. Even high school wasn't this bad. I gave a loud and sharp whistle making all of them jump. They all turned their head towards me and sprung into attacking position when they spotted Metal Sonic. I waved them off and gave Mighty the: calm down he's with me, look. He signaled for the others to stop. Everyone seemed reluctant especially Sonic, but they did as they were told. I padded into the kitchen and picked up the phone to order some pizza from dominos for lunch. I turned back around to see Mighty. He gave me a baffled look and jabbed a thumb behind him in Metal's direction. Then my delayed reaction showed up and I realized he wanted an explanation.

"He said he bears news of our new enemy." I mumbled half awake.

"Who's our new enemy?" he asked.

"I believe he said the Dark Legion is here as well." I yawned.

"That can't be good." He said, panicking.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"I think we might've released all the echidnas that had been banished to the other zones. That is bad as well as the small possibility that it brings that it could be good as well. We might have released some brotherhood members as well. But that's just a hunch. I have a pretty good feeling it's not that but something else, something bigger." He mused, slightly miffed now.

"Such as?" I asked softly.

"I don't know."

**Finish**

**Yayz! Here is the next chapter done on July 7****th****. I hope you guys aren't too mad that I took so long to update! I think it was slightly silly as an ordeal but it pointed out some serious issues and points. So I thank AWOL-iNSANiTY. You probably helped me more than upset me at this point. So thank you. As well as all of you that supported me. I DO NOT HATE SPECTRE!**

** Ja ne, later,**

** Songbird O.o**


	10. It's a 4 Way Effort

**Hello I am back from the brink and am writing again. Anyhoo I am seriously starting to enjoy this story. Hopefully this chapter makes you laugh, cause' that's what I am aiming for. We're starting to have things calm down a bit and another two chapters or so and you'll see why. This is mostly just comic relief for all the stressful tension.**

**Start **

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

It was 4p.m on a Friday night and I had nothing to do. My home was currently being rebuilt by those dumb hedgehogs and bird, but I on the other hand could do nothing. I was so bored. I eyed the radio, then Metal Sonic. I got a great idea…for me anyway.

"Hey Metal, I need your help with something." I called to the living room.

"YES? I SENSE YOUR NEED. IN WHAT WAY CAN I ASSIST YOU?" he asked politely.

"I need your help with a special mission." I said in a serious tone.

"WHAT IS MY CURRENT MISSION?" he asked.

"I needed something to do so I'm going to teach you to waltz." I cheered.

"WHY?" he asked.

"Because…it's educational?" I tried.

"…ALRIGHT THEN, I ACCEPT." He beeped.

I cheered and raced upstairs to get my good radio I had left at Izzy's house a few weeks ago. I pressed the power button and Whistle by Flo Rida, came on. I smirked and showed Metal where to put his hands and counted out the steps. He was a fast learner. He soon was dancing like a pro. The only thing left to do was teaching him to beat box and I would be set for life in the entertainment section. I stopped waltzing and began to free style and just move to the beat. This was lost on Metal. I told him to move to the music. He began awkwardly walking, taking steps when another beat hit its mark. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

Never give a bee gummy bears. The bee will go ballistic. It's a fact of life. Charmy found my snack cabinet and ate an entire pack of gummy bears. The results weren't pretty. Espio and I were currently chasing Charmy around the house. I will say that kid is acrobatic, I'll give him that.

"Charmy, please come back here, calm down! No don't throw that! Ahh!" I screamed.

I scrambled out of the way as the ceiling fan blades he had spun on spun off the ceiling and rotated towards us. I dive-rolled outta the way just in time. I was so done with this dumb, hyperactive bee. I charged Charmy and duct taped him to the closest wall. I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I felt like the damned babysitter. Looking over to Espio I sighed.

"I admire you ability not to pass out from having to deal with THAT 24/7." I grinned sheepishly. He gave me an odd little smile.

"I have tons of experience with this. Don't worry you get used to it quick. Besides, compared to other times this is pretty mild." He said softly.

"Great..." I groaned.

**(Adana's p.o.v in downtown Chicago)**

I had basically given up looking for Hocan, leader of the Neroites. He wasn't in Chicago and neither were his lackeys. So I was chillin in the local coffee shop, Spinda's Kakao mame/ Spinda's cocoa beans. Anyway I was sipping a hot frappe when I noticed someone slink out of the shop and into an alleyway outside the sight of pedestrians. I tried to resist going and recording everything in this deliciously tantalizing mystery that the form brought on. But I couldn't resist. I slunk outta my seat and grabbed a small notepad and pencil then ducked against the outer wall. I then dove against the wall concealing myself the best I could. The shady man was with another and they were conversing with one another. I slunk closer to make out what they said.

"The Dark Legion is on a good steady rise. They are currently perfecting their device and soon will be able to bring their other members that were banished to the other zones. I want you to take this note to location 24 and say the pass code." said the first.

"What is the pass code?" asked the second.

"Kuroi hanabira, black petals." He replied.

"Is there anything else?"

"One other thing, it seems that some humans have teamed up with our enemy. We have already captured Hocan, leader of the Neroites. He has information about them."

"Where is HE?"

"Also held at area 24, go now!" he commanded.

I sprinted out of the alley and quickly paid for my coffee. I gathered my things and went on to pursue the shady character. It wasn't hard since I live in Chicago, it's full of people. Thus beginning my current adventure.

**(Izzy's p.o.v at the house)**

"Thank god!" I cried I joy.

I was finally alone in the house. I attempted to relax but I was hesitant to. Something felt wrong. I rushed upstairs and threw on Capri's, a t-shirt, and flip flops. I trekked outside and began my hike up through the underbrush of the forest outside my house. I walked a few miles and hopped a few hills before coming to a gigantic mountain. As far as I knew there weren't any mountains anywhere near my house. I shuffled out of my flip flops and began my climb. I felt around in the dark for footholds but found few in reach, but I climbed up all the same. I soon spotted a faint light up ahead. I quickened my pace and got over the rise. What I found shocked me to the core. I saw a sea of brown and black. I saw brown dirt and black robes as far as I could see. I had just discovered the Dark Legion base camp. I looked around in awe, but what scared me was that it wasn't just echidnas but humans as well. I seriously hoped they were brainwashed because I found friends among the crowds. I spotted Gwen (see chapter one) talking with someone. I almost cried; my best friend was a betrayer. I slowly tried to make my way down the mountain, but slipped and fell down the steep incline. I slammed against the sides and finally tumbled down to the bottom. With a heavy heart I trudged home in my now darkened world.

**(The next day with Winter)**

I decided I had had enough madness for one day. I went for a small walk in the city. I spotted Adana on stakeout mode. I walked up to her and tapped her back. She jumped and spun around, relaxing when she saw that it was me. She motioned for me to duck down.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Stakeout, someone I need to talk to is trapped inside there. I need to get inside." She replied.

"So what's it all about?" I whispered.

"Well mostly this is a base for the Dark Legion. I need to free Hocan and steal a few files from that computer room they keep mentioning before they enter." She explained.

"So do you need a second agent?" I asked with a grin.

"If you can change your clothes to a darker color." she said gesturing to my white dragon quest sage's dress/divine dress.

"Oh that." I said waving her off.

I tapped my charger pendant that my techie friend Casper made me. My clothes then changed into a darker colored Nomadic Deel. I smirked at her.

"Alright lets go." She said bravely.

**Finish**

**Man I am like in that I don't wanna write kinda mood. Oh, the clothes references are from dragon quest 9, my favorite game ever! I loved it! Anyway this was sorta a filler chapter. **

**Next time is where most of the action happens; more Dark L. and more of our friends little break in. Also we see some more of the reasons all of them are tied together.**

** Ja ne, later,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	11. A Price To Pay

**Hi guys I am back and ready to make a longer chapter! Sorry the other one was so short! This one will be much longer…hopefully. So here I go.**

**Start**

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

Adana and I slowly made our way to the entrance. We hid our faces and gave the doorman the pass code. We were in like that. We both decided to scope out the place. We found a small skylight and climbed up into it. It was very spacious and led to a hollow but wider area where the glass would have met the ceiling. We attacked a guard and got a sketch of the building, bad part was that it looked like a five year olds finger painting gone wrong. We pitched it, deeming it to be trash. We sat there stumped, we really hadn't thought we would get this far. We are two average teenage girls from the suburbs of Chicago, not international spies.

"Adana, if you have some sorta amazing plan I'd love to hear it." I said, annoyed.

"How good are you with computers?" she asked.

"I once hacked into my older brother's computer, then into his e-mail account." I shrugged.

"That should work but we need to know where we're going." She said, dejectedly.

"One sec."

I hung off the side of the skylight floor like you do with monkey bars and looked around. I spotted a few kids in the corridors. They looked like average teenagers, nothing special about them. I decided to take a risk and swung back up to face Adana.

"None of the kids wear any sort of uniform, so I think we can take a gamble and walk around normally." I reasoned.

"It's risky but worth a shot!" she said with enthusiastic determination.

We cautiously made our way down from the ceiling and walked around. Nobody stopped us or even paid us any mind. I smiled at this. Even so, we continued to be cautious. We decided to split up and go separate ways to cover more ground. I would search for the control room and laughed at the memory of Vector and the notorious Computer room. **(**What** the world do they mean when they say sonic broke the fourth wall?)**Then Adana would look for Hocan! We split up and I darted around the place. Then I ran into some trouble. Hocan's lackeys were here, and heading straight for me!

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

I blasted around the corners of the corridors trying desperately to find Hocan before something awful happened to him! Darting around another corner I came face to face with someone I'd rather not see. A guard! I gulped and backed up cautiously. He glared down at me. This wasn't good.

"Hey this is a restricted area! You're not allowed to be here!" he barked.

"I'm sorry! I got lost, I really haven't got a clue where I am going." I said in an innocent voice. I had accented my voice so I sounded foreign.

"Don't you have a map of this place?" he asked gruffly, softening his voice.

"No sir, I haven't got a map. Was I supposed to get one from somebody? I am new to this here place; I would appreciate it if you could generously point me in the right direction, sir." I said softly.

"Well I'll let it slide, here take my map." He said shoving a little device in my hand.

"Thank you sir, I will leave you now, take care." I said hopping off around the corner.

I gave a sigh of relief and grinned. I easily got out my new map and studied it. I actually was in the same vicinity as where Hocan should be. That guard was in the way. I didn't want to hurt him so I needed to find another way around him. I darted off the hall when I ran into some trouble, Hocan's lackeys. They latched onto me and drug me down the hall and into an empty hallway. They threw me on the ground. I hopped up ready to attack but they signaled me to calm down. I reluctantly lowered my fists.

"We need your help, Adana." snapped one of them.

"What do you need me for?" I sneered. "Can't you save your own boss?"

"No we can't. We hate to say it but we need your help." They groaned.

"Well I already have a plan in mind. Would you help me carry it out." I asked.

"As long as we get our boss, and get him free." They agreed.

"Well here's my plan." I began and told them my plan.

**(16 minutes later)**

I ducked around the corner.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's do it." They chorused.

All of the guys (Paulo, Jasper, Aaron, and Jack) blasted around the corner and attacked the guard with a barrage of punches and kicks. I leapt up and pushed off the guards back. While they held him off I raced around the restricted area and did my best to find Hocan. I came to a big metal door and looked through the small barred window. I spotted Hocan, chained up inside. I channeled my anger. Remember how I mentioned going crazy when someone hurts another? I began to course the crazy adrenaline rush inside me, grasped the door handle, and ripped the door off its hinges. Tossing the door aside, I raced inside and dragged an unconscious Hocan out the door. Quickly I raced to the others.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I was in luck, I found the control room. Those lackeys happened to be on my side and had led me here. Seems like they weren't up to any good. The Dark Legion was recruiting an army. That army was to take the kids life energy and convert it into Chaos energy. They would then use that to bring back their former Dark Legion Leaders. I also read this was part of some prophecy. But nobody knew how the prophecy ended. They did all of this in that prophecy but there were other people involved. They stood to stop the Dark Legion, along with the help of a few special humans. But the prophecy ended there. No-one had a clue who would win. I sighed I was looking for Adana. She rounded the corner and I gasped. She had a boy shouldered. He had spiky black and green hair, biker glasses, a ripped under armor shirt, black leather jacket with spikes n the shoulders and elbows; he also had dark baggy pants currently ripped, and black biker boots. The last thing I noticed was when we were down the street and he woke up. He had a deep red eye them the other one was hunter green. He seemed about nineteen years old. I gulped when he spoke.

"Put me down fool! I can walk! Unhand me!" he barked in a sinister voice.

"Shut up Hocan, I just saved your ass. Behave or I won't unlock these stupidly heavy chains." snapped Adana.

"You wench, you better watch your mouth little girl. Or we can remove such things." He seethed.

His words dripped with venom as they slithered out his mouth. Adana's face contorted in anger and she threw him on the ground in disgust. Giving him a swift kick in the side she stalked off in anger. I sighed and walked off, using my Charger Pendant to change back into my divine dress. Hocan looked at me in surprise and I might have seen some lust in his eyes as well but I picked up the pace and caught up with Adana. She cursed and muttered obscure words under her breath. I felt her anger and tried to cheer her up by telling her what I discovered. She cheered up slightly and I grinned. She sighed and kept walking. That's until someone grabbed my hand, I yelped and spun around to sock my attacker and found Hocan.

"What do you want?" he asked, never taking his eyes off me.

"Depends on the price." smirked Adana.

"Your friend, her name is the price." He said immediately.

"Tell us what we need to know and I will tell you her name." she bartered.

"Deal, let's head back to warehouse 94." He suggested.

"Are you gonna hold my hand the whole way?" I asked.

"Definitely." He replied, tugging me along.

"Great…"

**(Izzy's p.o.v) (A few hour later, 9:23 Saturday night)**

I was with Mighty in my living room explaining the thing I had found. Thankfully, Xenma's house was finished! She was at home with Jet, Shadow, and Sonic. I had asked them to help keep her in line and gave them a list on how to keep her happy and sane. I was happy to know Sonic was reliable. I wasn't so sure about Shadow and Jet though. They didn't seem very dependable. Anyway I was getting to the weird part in my story.

"When I finally got up the side of the mountain, I looked over the edge and saw a sea of black. It was black robes! I'm sure it was the Dark Legion but…" I trailed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Mighty. I loved the fact that he cared about everyone.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I waved it off.

"No, what happened, I need to know if something happened." He pressed.

"It's personal! It has nothing to do with this or their plan. It's more to do with my life than anything else! Stay out of it." I exploded.

I hopped off the couch, and quickly padded upstairs to my room. I was so angry but thinking back I didn't have a reason to be mean to Mighty. He was only being natural by being worried. I sighed. Why did Gwen have to be so stupid sometimes? She was the person that needed down to earth friends to keep her outta trouble. I silently cried for my friend. She was pregnant and I had abandoned her these last few days. I felt like it was because of my decisions that she had done this. I hadn't looked out for her and now this happens. I hadn't heard Mighty come in, but he had and had sat behind me. That's why I freaked when I rolled left. After screaming and falling off the bed I popped up, angry at him all over again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly.

"It's alright, but can we discus knocking next?" I joked.

"Alright I get it." He chuckled.

"I'll talk to you later." I smiled.

"Okay then." He smiled lightly.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

"WAHOO!" I screamed as I swung in rotation with the ceiling fan.

Shadow groaned and shoved the pillow tighter over his ears. Jet managed to conk out a few minute ago while Sonic was reading over the directions again. I continued to spin and then got bored that's when Sonic made his way to me in the living room. I didn't want to take part in his game and ran away. But I turned around and he was there already. I spun around once more with similar results. I grew tired of this game and ran him over instead. I headed to the kitchen and cooked up some dinner. Then I threw the dog food can at Sonic, which hit his muzzle. The force knocked him on his tail-end. I laughed, I had watched Sonic X. I wasn't a Chris hater, but I did find him annoying sometimes. He's pretty cool sometimes; just not as awesome as that Mayan kid who sent Dr. Eggman spinning with that rock he threw. He rocked my world for a full three days! Then I found out about the Nyan Cat! Cute Poptart kitty that poops out rainbows! That is so cool. Anyway I was almost done cooking pizza when Sonic came up behind me.

**(Sonic's p.o.v)**

I was reading over the directions. There were eight directions. They read:

Gummy Bears are your enemy with her. Keep away from her at all costs.

Bedtime is 9:36 at latest, all bedtimes end in an even number other than zero.

Calm her down with loud and fast music, she will be entranced and will sit immediately.

Read to her if necessary, but no scary stories trust me.

Cook for her, and never let her have pizza, eat it immediately.

She will put you in a closet if you upset her, watch your back. She never fails.

If all else fails, run for the hills. This is all I got.

Good luck, I'm rooting for you at a safe distance.

I gulped, she wasn't very reassuring. I looked up and saw pizza. I swept it up while her back was turned. I sped into the living room. I panicked. I sifted from one foot to the other in a hurry. I quickly shoved half of the pizza in my mouth then the rest in Shadow's and Jet's mouths while they slept. Discarding her dish, I spun in to action. Sitting down at the speed of light I dived into action once again to get the Gummy Bears away from her. I took them and told her that it was poisonous. She screamed and ran off. This was gonna be a long night.

**Finish**

**Personally I really liked this chapter, next time I need some ideas from my audience. The time after is when the prophecy is put into play and the beginning of our big rise. I am holding a contest. Best ideas for the bases of the chapter after next. I'll type out the choices, and I'll have you vote. If ya want to, I would appreciate it. I hope you guys will be willing!**

** Hopeful that you read the words above,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	12. I Spy What Changed My Life

**Hello people I am back with an urgent announcement. I have been holding that contest for the best idea for the fight scene. The last chance. Please guys visit the chapter before this one and look at the ending bold message. I might not use any if I can't get more than one. Ballandcup your idea is a great one to be sure. But I need to have some competition along with it. What do you guys say? Anyway this is my last chapter before the big scene. Please enjoy this. I might change my mind though, cause' I come up with this stuff on the spot. Anyway, enjoy! **

**7/20 I am super sorry for the long wait! I am a terrible updater. I blame Libra laziness. Now I want all of you to read about the contest at the end of this chapter introduced last chapter I have two entries, one from Ballandcup the other from Maraya Prower. Please I need at least one or two more entries before we can vote.**

**Start**

**(Izzy's p.o.v at her house the next day, 8:39 a.m.)**

I was so upset about Gwen I refused to come out of my room for the entire rest of the day. I couldn't think about anything. The feeling of thee sinister guilt was consuming my life. Mighty came in to check on me from time to time. I felt so alone even with his concern also hanging above me. I decided on a weird mood swing that I would no longer sit here and do nothing to stop all of this. We needed a plan. I decided to consult Metal, if I could find him.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

I lounged around the living room in obvious exhaustion. I had had so much fun last night it was nearly impossible to stay awake. We spent most of the night, meaning me and Sonic, with Sonic trying to stop me from breaking every rule on that piece of paper. I was so sleepy, my eyes hurt from trying to stay awake. I was sprawled out on the floor, Sonic was hanging over the top of the sofa drooling in his sleep, Shadow was leaning against the arm-rest watching over me, and Jet was in the kitchen pigging out to the cereal I had contaminated with kitty food. Shadow eyed me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"How come you have a seemingly endless amount of energy?" he questioned, eyes narrowed. I thought about it for a second.

"I wasn't always like this. I used to be normal." I said smiling.

"What happened?"

"The doctors, they were liars." I said softly, lowering my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little I was a happy little child. Then I heard my mommy and daddy saying that they didn't want me. I got really sad and did a bad thing. Mommy and daddy got really mad and sent me away. The doctors said they would make me better. I wasn't happy there. They poked me with tiny metal sticks and they made me cry. They said it was to help me. I finally was so sleepy I changed myself so I could go home. When I got home, mommy and daddy were gone. I lived with the mean man instead. I don't like him." I babbled.

"So they tested on her brain. Trying to cure her insanity, which was caused from trauma her parents inflicted on her. They must have found something else and tested on her brain, disregarding their orders to cure her. The disappearance of her parents was probably used as an extra research function to bring out results they hadn't gotten in the labs." Shadow muttered to himself.

"So you think the men in white took my parents?"I asked.

"They might've, I can't be sure." He said glaring at me.

"They haunt me ya' know."

"What?"

"Those men haunt me."

"How could they be haunting you?"

"When I am asleep, they appear in my dreams. They won't leave me alone."

"…"

"Make them go away, Shadow."

"…"

"Please?"

"I wish I could, Xenma."

"They scare me, you don't. You're a nice hedgie. You protect people, like a superhero."

"…"

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there for me."

"But I wasn't…"

"Just shut-up and take the damn compliment."

"Okay."

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I was officially having the worst day of my life. Adana and I had to sleep over in Hocan's warehouse. I barely got any sleep cause' I was worried the pervert was gonna try and bust a move while I was asleep. We were currently touring his "castle". I had to admit his warehouse had been nicely decorated. It had hallways, bedrooms, bathrooms, a den, a game room, a small observatory, a loft, storage, a master suite, a place where they kept their deadly weapons, and apparently a throne room; where we were headed now. I was nearly done with this Hocan guy. He wouldn't stop hitting on me. We finally arrived at the throne room. This wasn't a regular small few feet wide warehouse, this was a rentable Hollywood set type kinda warehouse that spanned almost two or three football fields wide and three or four in length. I was impressed admittedly, but was also almost too annoyed to enjoy it. The throne room was like a castle throne room. It was amazing. The throne seats were royal blue and purple cushions on a golden seat. Along with intricately pattered arched ceiling ways. It was incredible.

"You like?" asked Hocan, who had slid uncomfortably close to me.

"It is pretty incredible, almost unbelievable." I admitted.

"Glad a princess such as yourself thinks so." He winked.

"That's so nice of you to say so." I said through grit teeth.

"Again, I ask, are you dating anyone?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hobbies?"

"Retrieving my personal space."

"Interests?"

"Leaving, at the moment."

"Sports?"

"Kicking the **(Bleeps) **of guys who continuously hit on me."

"Hint taken." He winked kissing my palm. I swear I felt his tongue flick across it.

I blushed in anger and embarrassment as he climbed the steps to his throne. He sat atop the throne and gestured for us to come forth.

"Um, Adana, should we ask our question?" I asked timidly.

"Patience, my friend. Let me handle Hocan. Stand back awhile." She said calmly.

"Alright."

"I suppose you have something important to ask the king of all dark news." He said arrogantly.

"Yes, I have reasons to believe you would know something of the Dark Legion. I need to know their plans and motives if all possible." She stated, forward and determined in her approach.

"Hm, that's a large request, meaning I will have to raise the price." He said slyly.

"What more do you want!" gaped Adana.

"Along with your friend's name, I want a kiss from the girl." He smirked.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" I protested angrily.

"Calm yourself my friend. Be reasonable." soothed Adana.

"But Adana…!" I began. She held up a finger to silence me.

"Hocan, are you sure there isn't something else?" she asked.

"No, that is my price."

"Fuyu, please agree." begged Adana.

"You owe me, big time, Girl." I hissed at her.

"She agrees; now tell us what you know." Adana snarled.

"Alright, calm yourself. The Dark Legion has been collecting certain people with exceptionally large auras. Everything is connected to Chaos Energy, so I've heard. And auras are a super fuel for Chaos Energy. They tend to drain the crowd of their auras to raise their fallen alias. After that they are going to raid the city of its energy and people. They aren't trying to take over the planet. They only want to drain out energy resources for their big plan. This is to re-raise Dark Gaia, Mephiles, Dark Presence, and lastly Krudzu the Hybrid Hydra. The last thing they want to do is figure out the rest of that prophecy." He stated quite easily.

"It almost annoys me how easily he's able to just blurt information like this out when he wants to." muttered Adana.

"Great! So now we know what we're up against!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Hocan. I appreciate your services." sighed Adana.

"Ah, but thank you; for now I receive my payment." He smirked.

Hocan casually made his way down the steps and sauntered towards me. He took my hand and held it like so. When I didn't move closer, he gave a sharp pull and closed the space between us. I was now trapped in his tight embrace. He gave what he thought was his winning smile and leaned in close.

"Now, my Blue Angel, what might your name be?" he whispered.

"My name is Winter Cantabria." I snarled.

"Well, Miss Cantabria, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." He grinned.

He leaned down and pushed my lips to his. Pressing our bodies together, he proceeded to make it long and tantalizing. When we finally separated, and I sucked up my pride, and slapped him silly. I leaned down next to his ear.

"Enjoy your day, sweetie…" I seethed, my voice dripping with sarcasm, venom, and malice.

We made our exit from the warehouse and trailed back to the city limits. I groaned at the memory of Hocan's kiss. Totally sickening.

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

I was pretty scared to tell the truth. I had found a slip of paper that had fallen outta Hocan's pocket. It read:

Darkness rises on the brightest of days,

To wreak havoc on Earth, many will pay,

The energy…Gone…with the darkness only at bay,

Four Unlikely heroes, pave the way,

New binds with old to conquer with all,

War will brew one hero above all others,

The Clash of their wills will determine the fight,

All is unclear until the first beam of night.

I had just found the prophecy. And had solved the mystery. The prophecy wasn't unfinished. It had yet to be determined. Until the war began, neither good nor bad could win. We wouldn't know until night fell. That brings a bad omen, cause' evil always is stronger beginning with _the _first beam of night!

**Finish**

**It is currently 4:29 p.m. on July 21, 2012. And I have finished the chapter. Again I bring out flowers and oranges. Now please submit you contest ideas! I need at least one more or I might just use my own ideas instead! Oh, and Fuyu means Winter in Japanese! **

** Ja ne for now,**

** Songbird O.o**

**Darkness cannot exist without light, so when we fear the dark we fear the Light as well. What holds you back? **


	13. Battle of Wills Part 1 of 2

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was busy with family stuff. I spent time with a family member for four days. I couldn't update on her computer, so I couldn't write either. So I am updating now. Please enjoy the last few chapters. I also thank everyone that reviewed, I appreciate it. Oh, since the contest thing was a bust I'm probably just gonna mix up what I got.**

**Intro: We last left everyone in shock and in question, two days later, everyone is at home, waiting to hear word of Adana.**

**Start**

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I sat at home in shock. I was still shocked from hearing the prophecy. To me, it seemed like we would be the ones to save the world. Great, I have my own life weighting itself on my shoulders. I did not need the entire world as well. I was tired, angry, and strained. I found it repulsive. I found the world to be full of cowards. Why can't they stand for themselves? I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought.

"Hey, Winter. Earth to Winter." called Vector.

"Hn, yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out lately. You looked angry as well." he pointed out.

"I was just thinking. It is really dumb, the world." I mused.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"When you think about it, the world is full of cowards. Why is it that out of more than 7 billion people only four have the freaking courage to fight? I find it stupid. Why should we have to support the world? Why are we the only ones man enough to stand up for everyone? The world is dumb." I explained.

"You really can't think like that?" he stammered.

"I do. The world took the only thing that matters to me. Once she is back the world can do without me. She is what matters. The world has put enough burdens on my shoulders. I'm not carrying the weight of the world. Not when it took…everything from me." I said stoically.

"Don't think like that. You need to help."

'I don't want to."

"Because they took something from you? Stop being such a wuss and help!"

"You little rat! They didn't take just anything from me! They took my family, MY SISTER. THE ONLY DAMN THING THAT MATTERS. IF THEY TOOK YOUR FAMILY FROM YOU, YOU WOULD HATE THEM AS WELL. DON'T TELL ME TO MAN-UP, I HATE THE WORLD. And they can deal with it." I roared, my voice fading to a venom-filled hiss.

"Well, I only came to tell you that everyone is going to search for more clues about the disappearances. I hope your happy when the world around you falls apart." He said wistfully.

"Vector I-,"

"Save it, you've made it quite clear you'll never help us." He muttered harshly.

Vector left with everyone. Knuckles glanced at me sadly, like he was disappointed in me. I had to turn away. I felt terrible, I couldn't face them. It hurt, to feel like I was useless. It was hours later before I could really get over the shame and full impact that my outburst had brought. With a sigh, I trudged sluggishly into the kitchen.

I began to make a fruit salad, but, something was wrong. The air felt ominous, heavy with the future. I cautiously exited the kitchen and began walking to the backyard door. I felt as if I was in a monster movie. I began reaching for the handle. Grasping it, I whipped open the door. Nobody was there. I closed it and spun around. Nobody behind me. I still felt uneasy. There was a sudden crash in the living room. I tore towards the living room to come face to face with a half human half robot concoction. There were two of them, and then four more burst through the remaining windows. I moved into a fighting stance. The obvious leader signaled to the others. They tried to surround me. I remembered, don't attack till' someone else starts. Being alert and mindful of everyone was key a successful fight. Two on the left lunged for me. I swept around to meet their lunges with a nice uppercut to the chin. My fist connected with a powerful blow to the cheek as the other one paid me a mindful blow to the back knocking me to the ground. While I was down the others moved in closer.

I knelt into position, waiting for the chance. The right one dove for a blow to the head, I jumped and hooked onto his back. Smashing him to the ground I hurled him at the three on the left who had charged me on a blind note. The two left standing assessed their situation. The leader produced a Manriki Chain from behind his gear. I had no hope to beat him without a weapon as I saw the other pull a set of Sai from _his _gear. I charged the leader and dove between his legs. Fleeing to the kitchen I ripped my dad's set of Katana blades off the wall. They were supposed to be for show. Well, I could bend the rules just this once. I ripped across the floor and caught them from behind clashing my weapon against ninja dude A's set of Sai. I will admit the way he could block my stroke was incredible. It would be stupid to say he was inexperienced. I happened to catch a lucky break and disarmed one of his Sai. I slammed his blind side with the hilt of my blade knocking him to the ground. Before I could collect my bearings I was blindly hurtled through the air to land roughly on the hallway tiling. The leader poised himself on my chest. The weight was making it hard to breathe or shift. Both Katana blades were outta reach. I was gonna die in this flimsy house surrounded by cat toys. He raised his Chain and whipped it. The thing wrapped itself around my neck. The man pulled.

"Gak'!" I croaked.

He was cutting off my air. I chocked and wheezed. Finally I pounded on the tile. Weird, why did I do that? I landed another pound and with a rather loud FOOM, The tile bent flipping the other tiles. Cat toys went air borne and startled the man. I collided against him and pulled back. Letting an angry fist go, it connected with his right eye. He went sprawling across the annoyingly smooth tile into the edge of the kitchen doorway. His eyes went slightly glassy and his grip on his weapon went numb. Finally his impact and blow to the head caused him to go into LaLa land.

I relaxed with relief. Then, I noticed broken glass. Walking over, it revealed to be my family picture. The only one I had saved from the police's ransack through my house. The glass was shattered. I stared long and hard at my sisters smiling face. She seemed to be happy as she was. This smile wasn't forced she was genuinely happy, for no reason. I decided the world wasn't my enemy it was at my mercy. It depended on me. Cassie depended on me. She was my world. Meaning I had to save it. There is no world without the people in it. I would help but I needed to find and apologize to Xenma first. I had no doubt she was still rattled by my temper in the **'**fight**'** we had two long days ago.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

I curled up on my bed in my room, wrapping myself up in the thick green sheets. Tears still trailed down my face from two days ago. I was heartbroken. Shadow sat next to me on the bed, rubbing my back in an effort to comfort me. He was a good friend. We had grown closer the past few days. He felt my pain that scattered across my life's timeline. We basically bonded over the pain. We had some stuff in common but not much. Even so he made some effort to help me out. Winter was so cruel. She had screamed at me. It hurt. I thought that she was my friend. I guess not.

_(Flashback)_

_We had been in the coffee shop downtown besides us there were only two or so stragglers. We had been calmly discussing the prophecy over some food. She seemed to be upset._

"_Winter, is something wrong?" I asked calmly._

"_It's none of your business, girl." She hissed._

"_Ya' it is. We're your family." I sang happily._

"_Hell you're not." She sneered._

"_Aw c'mon, sure we're your family. We love you." I smiled._

"_None of you are my family, not even you not anymore." She scowled._

"_But, why?"_

"_Because, you are nothing like my family. You think saving the world is the right thing to do. I say the world doesn't deserve saving."_

"_Aw why not? The world loves you. It depends on you."_

"_HELL IT DOESN'T. The world is a cold and cruel place! When the hell is that gonna sink into that demented helm of yours?"She screamed._

"_It's not cruel. It's cool! You should help!" I cheered._

"_SHUTUP! You have no idea what you're saying. You're stupid and useless. There is now way that messed up brain of yours could know anything about the 'thing' you call the world. There is no way I would save a world such as this one." She cried viciously._

"_HEY, stop it. I'm not crazy, you're mean."_

"_Took you long enough to figure it out. I don't love you. No-one loves you ya' demented brat. And don't you ever say the world is good. It's stupid and cowardly. JUST. LIKE. YOU." She snarled rage fully._

"_SHUTUP!" I screamed, and burst into tears._

_Was it true? Did nobody love me after all? Was I stupid and useless as well? I then realized, nobody actually loved me. They either pitied me or were using me. Nobody wanted me. I was stupid and ugly. Who would love someone like that? I continued to sob as I ran away. The two stragglers as well as everyone else were looking at me in pity. See they didn't care, they just felt sorry…sorry cause' it was true._

_(End of Flashback)_

I sobbed harder. The tears were flowing rapidly down already dampened cheeks. I felt so useless. How could I help if everyone I thought felt the same way as Winter? I suddenly got up and tried to run away but Shadow blocked the door. I sunk to my knees. The pain of her words had hurt not only my happiness but my entire being. Shadow pulled me down to his level, drying the fresh tears with his thumb. I knew I looked so broken. He reluctantly pulled me into a warm and caring hug. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. I stopped struggling and wrapped my arms around him and softly wept into his neck. He petted my hair in an urge to comfort me.

I fell asleep like that. It must've been hours before I woke up. When I tramped downstairs I found Shadow on the ground blood pooling under him slowly. I screamed in terror. Then I saw the evil thing that had done this to him. It was a robot thing. He was an echidna I think. I grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it at his ugly face. When it stepped into the light I recognized it as the girl, named Gwen. She glared at me wickedly. I went demon. This, piece of shit had just killed my friend.

"**RABID MONKEY-ZEBRA ATTACK! CHARGE, MY HYBRID FRIENDS!" **I screamed.

I then barreled towards her with a giant wrench. I shoved her on her ass and beat her face in with the wrench. She screamed with terror. I just screamed in rabid anger. She finally closed her eyes in the terrifying fact that this is where she would die. I ceased my attack as she began to glow brightly. She disappeared and reappeared next me unconscious. Shadow was next to me fully healed and that wasn't even the weird part. The weird part was deep shadow in front of me. I reached up and plunged my hand inside. The thing writhed and screamed in savage terror. It the dispersed into severed shadows before finally fading into nothing.

"Xenma!" screamed a voice.

I turned to see Winter running to me. Tears started to form. I began to turn away before I was enveloped in a crushing hug. She was hugging me comfortingly.

"Shhh…I gotcha…I gotcha. I'm so sorry Xenma. I was wrong the world is beautiful, but not for itself but the people in it. You make my world beautiful. I'm sorry, please forgive me. You are my best friend. You are wonderful, amazing, curious, smart, unique, and loved. You are loved Xenma, that will never change." She whispered fiercely.

"I forgive you. But can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" she questioned.

"When are we gonna get this party started?" I replied determined to win.

**(Adana's p.o.v with Izzy)**

"You ready to make this happen?" I asked.

"As ready as I could be." She replied.

"So how are we actually fighting?" she asked nervously.

"You fight with energy. You terrify the enemy with your amazing power." Spectre snickered.

"Yeah, Uh-uh. In English please gramps. Cause' if you haven't noticed…WE DON'T HAVE ANY AMAZING POWER YOU DEMENTED ECHIDNA!" I exploded.

"Calm down Vega. You'll see." He smirked.

"We'll see what exactly?" Izzy stammered.

"Patience girl…I'm sure you'll figure it soon." He said, unable to keep a smiled from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I looked at the echidna in confusion but decided it would be best to drop it. So while we prepared ourselves for the battle of a lifetime, we had no idea of what waited for us beyond our eyesight.

**Finish**

**This was the Winter and Xenma part, one of three. I hope you enjoyed it. It may take a while to come up with the next chapter, but I really would like to see what you thought. Please tell me what ya think! Give me like a week or so. I'm in some groups at school that require you to come and work during the summer. I'm busy with that for most of the week! So much but I'm so excited for school!**

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird O.o**


	14. Battle of Wills Part 2 of 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy. Especially for the new reviewers and all my faithful ones too. I'm guessing that you liked that last chapter and don't worry LordoftheGhostKing, I'll make sure you don't explode. I want to thank all of yall' for reading my stories. It means so much to me.**

**Back to business, this is Izzy and Adana's chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Again there was that two day interval like last time since the chapter before last. **

**Start**

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

I groaned from the kitchen. Adana, Spectre, Mighty, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Metal Sonic were in the living room, Adana's living room that is. Sonic, Shadow, and Jet were at Xenma's; while Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy had just left Winter's place. So in total that would be thirteen Mobians roaming the earth. I was exhausted and hadn't slept for three days. I gathered up my laptop and papers, shoving them into my satchel. I hefted it onto my shoulder and trudged over to say goodbye to everyone.

"I'll see you guys later." I muttered continuing my stride to the door.

"Wait! Don't leave already!" called Cream cutely.

"Sorry little one, I have to leave for a bit. Seeya at the house Mighty." I said with a wave. He nodded at me in understanding.

I strode out the door after hugging Cream, and went for the sidewalk. As I walked along the concrete, brushing my fingers across the wood fences, I breathed in the beautiful scent of the leaves and trees. I thought that it would be terrible to lose a world so precious. I turned to see Quatre Lake. I stood still and watched it for a while. I quickly tramped to my car in the nearby parking lot. I drove home. When I walked in the door I found Mighty on the couch watching TV.

"Sup' man?" I smirked lightly.

"Nothing much, I just…well-…" he trailed off.

"Somethin' wrong?" I asked.

"You probably already know I love to forest bathe. And I just miss being able to do so." He mumbled.

"There are a few forest ponds out back. You just don't know where to look." I chuckled.

"Oh really, I'll just try harder." He replied, giving a deep throaty chuckle. One he gave only when he was truly relaxed.

"Cool, I'll be gone for a while m'kay?" I said, packing a lunch for Quatre Lake.

"Where are you going?"

"To a lake, it's not much really. Just for some peace."

"Okay, be safe and don't get killed." He joked.

"Alright whatever!" I laughed.

I packed some sandwiches, chips, soda, and a bento box. Satisfied with my handiwork I closed the picnic basket. It may be old fashioned but I found it fun. I threw the basket on the counter and grabbed a blanket and my laptop just in case. I gathered my stuff and tossed it in the back seat. Revving the engine, I slammed the gas and sped off down a dirt road behind my house.

I parked my car in the shade once I got there. I felt slightly strange being so alone. I usually had someone with me. I guess the peace was an added grant. I tried to relax but that seemed impossible. Especially with that slightly thick feel to the air. I suddenly found it harder to breathe. I opened my eyes, but nothing was to be seen. I tried everything but I was on edge. Something was tearing at my senses begging me to look at it. I gave in a whipped around in desperation. What the hell was I missing here? I shot off through the thorny bushes. Whipping my hands against the bushes to swat them out of my path. I stopped, the thick feeling was gone. Just like that. Suddenly the feeling returned with vengeance. It swelled inside my chest, hurting me from inside to the out. I fell to the ground with the pounding sensation growing. I screamed in pain. I then sensed a presence. It loomed over my body unmoving.

"Help…" I pleaded.

"Hmp, why should I?" It snarled.

"Please, I don't know why, it's growing. It _hurts_!" I coughed, blood dripping.

"You're pathetic…" it grumbled.

"I can't breathe, it's thick. It's GROWING!" I wailed as it tore me apart.

"Wha-, what the…" it was shocked.

"HELP!" I coughed, more blood dripped down from my mouth.

"For heaven's sake," he snarled, hoisting me onto his shoulder, "why do I even bother?"

The thing ran me back to my spot in the field, before dropping me and rocketing off into the underbrush. In a few minutes that searing feeling was gone and the blood stopped coming up. I sat up, still dazed by the overwhelming pain. With a sudden gust of wind I was knocked onto my butt. Looking up in annoyance, I saw someone I should've run from. Scourge the Hedgehog was propping himself up on his elbows next to me. I tried to edge away but he nabbed my arm with nimble fingers.

"I shoulda' known dat you wouldn't a been able to handle it." He spat.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, startled by his manner.

"You were attracted to dat Chaos Energy like a fly to old food. Once you got close you were halfway to exploding. You're a lucky gal that I was there. Otherwise the results woulda' been messy." He snapped.

"Whoa slow down a min-…" I tried.

"I'm in deep shit now girl. You're supposed to save US? Great so we'll all be dead before it even begins." He snorted.

"LOOK, I didn't even know what that was so can you slow down and let me speak?" I pleaded.

"Fine, I got nothing better ta do…" he grumbled.

"I don't know if we can save the world but I do know that I can try. We don't have any powers, we have only a prophecy to guide us, and to top it all off our odds aren't good." So to save you the trouble of running your mouth I'll just go ahead and say it. My friends and I aren't heroes and we suck in a fight. I'm pretty sure we can't make a big dent in the ground but we'll defiantly start the hole. We don't have a clue on what to do so we have to depend on one another. So go ahead and laugh." I sighed.

"I can't laugh at the admittance, but I will say that I would help."

"Why would you help?"

"Because I find those Dark recruits as annoying as you do."

"How come?"

"Because I got two still on my tail."

"Are they close?" I asked.

"Very, it won't be long before they catch up."

"Great, so why aren't you running?"

"Cause' I'm tired."

I sat there and stared at him for a minute before mentally deeming him as useless. With a sigh, I went back to staring at the waterfall. It must've been twenty minutes or so and I was out cold in the grass. So I wasn't happy when I was finally jarred awake. Someone was poking me with something sharp. I tried to wave it off but instead I received a rather forceful jab to the waist.

"What the world was that for?!" I yelped angrily.

"Get up girl, we have company." snarled Scourge.

"Who?" I asked groggily sitting up.

"Dark Legion recruits." He replied, voice wavering.

"Why does your voice have that edge in it?" I asked nervously.

"Cause' it's doubtful that we will win."

"Fantastic…" I grumbled, getting to my feet.

I looked down at myself; I was in shorts and a T-shirt. I had nothing to defend myself with. We were so toasted.

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

Our little war planning meeting was going nowhere fast. So far we had accomplished arguing and that was it. I needed some air. Battle planning was going to go spiraling down with no hope of going back up. I sighed and walked out the back door. The grass and trees smelled amazingly fresh and crisp. Though the feelings seemed false with the war brewing. I frowned. How could this have happened? This was stuff that happened in movies and comic books. This was the real world for Christ's sake. Fictional characters were called fictional for a reason. I strode off into the dirt banks behind my house. My emotions swirled and mixed with my actions. I was so confused, which led me to search for answers. Knowing I would find nothing in the dirt roads, I trekked to the musky banks nearby. The creek wouldn't hold my answers either. In my frustration I hurled a handful of pebbles into the opposite banks. The small fragments clattered and tumbled against the incline, as if angered by the sudden disturbance. I felt like the pebbles; scattered and being held down only to sink to the bottom of a river of endless questions. My mind swirled into deeper ranges of my mind. I slowly stumbled aimlessly in one direction of the bank. We had no power, no experience, and no way to help. Yet we were still being depended on by everyone. Still deep in thought, I stopped…

"_Onigei seimous, watashi no shinda teki_." Howled a voice in the distance. _(It's a pleasure to face you, my dead enemy)_

"_Mada watashi wa mada ikite_." I replied absentmindedly. _(Yet I still live)_

I was wrenched back to reality, I had just replied in Japanese. Since when do I know Japanese? But the bigger question remained, who did I just respond to? With a sudden gust of wind and quite a few leaves, a man appeared out of a storm circuit of leaves. He was dressed like a dragon quest martial artist. But he also had cloth covering most of his face. He went into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kurayami no gundan Number: 14, Gale Verdan." He replied.

"You came because?"

"Because, I plan to terminate you." He snarled.

With a cry Gale lunged for me, and I dodged just in time. Unfortunately for me this guy was very nimble. He easily twisted around and planted a well-executed jump onto my back. I was forced into a wall of musky moss. I flipped myself over and tried to defend but he outwitted me. Using the rocks as his advantage he sent hundreds of stones in my direction. The force wasn't enough to kill me but it was enough to put me on my knees. My legs felt heavy from his blows. Trying to stand was a challenging enough chore, but dodging his expert attacks were next to impossible. He went for every vital area; striking as he went. My mind raced at light speed in an attempt to find a solution. In a final resort I forced a handful of wet slimy moss into his face when he closed in. The moss found its way into his mouth and eyes. He was blinded now. I didn't have a chance to escape with my feeble attempt. Using my knowledge of the area I limped to the banks edge. I pounded desperately at the side walls. Gale was finally able to see and was making his way towards me. I continued to pound harder at the wall, but Gale was beside me now. He raised his hand for the final blow. I gave one last shove to the jagged walls… sending a cascading avalanche of rocks to tumble down the edges. The stones and boulders rolled and cascaded down the sides burying the both of us. My mouth was filled with grit and pebbles as I clawed to the surface. Finally wrenching my body t the surface I hobbled a ways before collapsing beside the dirt hills. My breath was heavy and filled with grit. I only hoped that everyone else was better off than I was. I slowly supported my form and stumbled and crawled towards my house. I only made it to the backyard before I sank to my knees in exhaustion.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

I was not happy. Scourge and I had won but I was not happy. The paper next to me explained it all.

**You Thought You Could Win?**

_**We are ready for you,**_

_**The war is about to begin,**_

_**Ready yourselves now,**_

_**For the bloodshed of the end.**_

_**We are waiting for you…**_

_**Come now, face your death.**_

I wasn't happy. And neither were my friends.

**Finish**

**I am so sorry for not updating. My grandmother just died and now we are redoing our landscape. It's pretty hectic. So I hope you can enjoy the chapter even if it's a bit rushed.**

**Ciao for now,**

** Songbird, O.o**


	15. Your Battle is With Us Part 1

**Hello every author on the web. I am back from my battle with the dreaded "Too Busy for Anything Else because of School" monster. Really is a killer cause' I recently lost all interest of writing for a long while. I still currently don't want to write but it has to be done. *sigh* I really REALLY don't wanna write. But, I must. So all of you faithful readers will finally get the final chapter (Probably). This is the big chapter but it may or may not be the last. And I want all of you to check out AWOL-Insanity ('s) stories. They're pretty amazing. Here we go. (May contain minor cussing).**

**Start **

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

We were assembled and somewhat ready to go. It was up to me, Winter, Adana, and of course Xenma. We were the last hope whether the world knew it yet or not. The gang was currently located at Xenma's house for some reason. Probably because, next to me, her house was the closest to the Dark Legion's base camp.

"So is everyone as prepared as possible?" I asked.

"Only because you added "as possible"." Winter said with a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"Good, since the Mobians are the one with the experience we've all agreed that they take the intermediate lead. We'll follow then make our way as the main combatant." I recounted.

"Sounds like a good a plan as any." Cheered Adana who was seriously pumped.

"Bumblebees." Sang Xenma softly.

We all gave her the "The Fuck?" look. She just smiled back. We stared for a moment and we're lucky we did. In the silence we heard a faint buzzing sound. I looked to Adana who shrugged. The others were the same way.

"The fucky Bumblebees are gonna make the house hurt." Xenma explained…sorta.

"Can you please explain that further?" asked Winter softly.

"Please take the evasive action and duck down." She said curling into a tight ball on the floor.

Our eyes widened, we had learned what happened when we ignored her. And we learned it the hard way. Last time she asked us to lie flat on the floor. We all ignored her and paid the price. A bladed frizz bee came flying out of nowhere and shaving off one side of Adana's hair, giving a good size gash to Winter, and giving me one color blind eye. It didn't affect me that much since I still had one colored eye. Then it passed harmlessly past Xenma as she just innocently blinked. Nowadays we all stand near her in gym during dodgeball so we can play without even paying attention to the balls. She just tells us what to do. (This was all courtesy of the arts and crafts club combining their skills with the recreational club and track discus event players). Anyway paying attention to the current situation we all immediately dropped into curled up balls as well. Just seconds after we did so the buzzing nearly quadrupled in volume. We all cried out in pain and covered our ears. Once more the buzzing increased in volume. Tightening our grip on our earlobes we did our best to block out the sound. All at once the widow's glass violently started to reverberate. The sudden flash of pressure from the vibrations caused the glass to implode in on itself. Our bodies were soon showered in glass shards. Xenma uncurled herself and stood up. We followed suit. We all made our way outside to see our terror. The ENTIRE Dark Legion army, Mobians and humans alike, charged their way down the mountains.

This was it.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

Time to tie our bonds.

**(Adana's p.o.v) **

We need to look to the future.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

And protect the pasts of those who can't themselves.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

It is time to fight for our lives as well as the others'.

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

We work together as one.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

We save the world as one.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

And fight together as friends and family.

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

"Hey…where's Xenma?" I asked. We had roughly ten minutes till' they were in range.

"Yeah, where did she go?" asked Winter.

"Do you hear that?" questioned Izzy.

There were a series of small clinks and clanks floating in the air. All of a sudden there was a huge WHOOSH behind us and we hit the deck in panic. We rolled over to find the house changing and acting like a Transformer with various series of gears shifting and rearranging themselves. When all was done the house resembled a giant robot like the one in Spy Kids Game Over. Except, instead of Junie controlling it it was Xenma. And the thing was red-violet and indigo.

"BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK SHADOW STARTED THIS MODE WHEN HE HELPED REBUILD AND TAILS CAME OVER LATER ON AND FINISHED IT! FINALLY METAL SONIC CAME OVER AND TAUGHT ME THE CONTROLS ON SUNDAY WHILE EVERYONE WAS AT CHURCH! YOU CAN THANK THEM AND ME LATER, CAUSE' NOW WE'RE GONNA BEATDOWN THOSE JACKASSES OF THE DARK LEGION TILL THEY MEET THEIR MAKER!" she screamed down to us.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE ANYTHING FOR US, WOULD YOU?!" I screamed.

"YEAH, THERE'S A BLASTER FOR WINTER, SOME SPECIAL GRENADES FOR IZZY, AND FOR YOU…" she trailed off.

I didn't even want to know.

**(After minor attempted strangling)**

Really…this was my weapon. A battle van was my weapon. I parked my hindquarters in the driver's seat and revved the engine. The dash was filled with a complex assortment of buttons and gizmos. I admittedly was still afraid to press any of them. Izzy's head poked out the sunroof with her assortment of grenades strapped to her chest, along with a few more crates scattered amid the ground. Thankfully the pins were all still inserted. I knew that behind this crazy plan there was an intricate back plan. The Dark Legion was expecting us to come charging into battle with fistfuls of raw power ready to fire at them. They weren't expecting us to come flying at them in an armored car with a girl that had fistfuls of grenades as well as a crazy ding dong in a giant Spy Kids robot suit. Finally a girl that was known town-wide for her hatred of the city and its people for taking away her family holding a powerful as well as loaded blaster was sure to have more than half of the humans running the other direction. I had to admit at first glance Xenma and her plan was just some sorta crazy delusional madman plan. But taking a closer look proved that she was the one planning and creating the intricate strategy that would save us. She seemed disturbed but she was only expressing her genius in other, more unique ways. Making her special. In a matter of minutes they were in range. The Mobians on our side all looked at one another and an understanding passed between all of them. Even Sonic and Shadow gave one another a look of truce and peace. Turning back to the enemy they charged into battle screaming for the lives of the world. But their screams were those of the heroes.

"Here the hell we go!" I screamed and rammed the gas.

**(Xenma's p.o.v)**

Even though I was tech-nick-a-ly running in place that robot of mine was going ninety-to-nothing on the battlefield. I kept on going until I finally reached the front line. A few humans even Mobians looked at me curiously. I summoned the mike and meowed like a cat. That freaked them out. I kicked out my foot smashing those bullies in front of me. I heard the grunts and painful groans. I kept on trucking. Even if my friends were still lagging behind me. All of a sudden clanging came ricocheting of my battle suit. I had to dodge a huge green laser shot. They had blasters. They wanted a blaster they were gonna get one.

"Badda Bang Mode!" I shouted at the suit.

The suit instantly reacted and the hands transformed into big blasters. I grinned evilly and I swear I could see hints of pale on their faces all the way from up here. With a grin I blasted away.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I ran as fast as I could and shot as much as I could. I will admit I had a pretty good amount of speed in me. I shot down a good five or six until a giant ZAMMLE hit me straight. I grunted and fell onto one knee. My right arm had suddenly been caught and had a rather nasty gash on it. Hefting my body to its feet I tried to lift the gun once more but it was impossible to do without pain rocketing up and then back down my arm. All at once someone snatched the gun from me. I whipped my head to the guy who had done it. It was Hocan!

"Why in the world are you here?" I snarled.

"To help you." He smirked.

He slapped a band on my forearm and it expanded into my dreams come true. Now if you are an Xbox fanatic like me you've probably seen the super cool robot type girl on Google images. Key words Xbox anime girls. I just obtained her sleek porcelain body suit. I swore I was in heaven. I looked at him quizzically.

"The suit will heal your wounds as well as protect you. It has certain battle modes but you can figure them out yourself beautiful." He winked.

"Alright then, thank you Hocan I owe you two." I smirked back.

"Yeah, you do." He called over his shoulder.

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

My vehicle was charging through the enemy lines. I drove around aimlessly basically just trying to injure as well as knock out those Dark Legion members. Izzy was laughing slightly manically while yanking out the grenade pins with her teeth and chucking them at people. The grenades weren't very powerful. They could stun and injure but not kill. This was pretty cool. I happened to be an amazing multitasker. I began to try and set up a notepad and record the scenes. But it was next to impossible. That's when I screamed. The car had just lit up green.

"Is there something you need help accomplishing?" a real male voice asked. The lights blinked with every word. And I knew that voice by heart. And I knew it from Izzy.

"Kurosu?" I asked.

"Yeah what is it?" he replied.

"Why are you on the line?!" I squeaked.

"I'm technical support dummy. If you need something I'll make sure you get it done." He sighed.

"Well I need to set up my notepad and get stuff wrote down." I stammered.

"You got it pinky." He whooped.

Some mechanical hands shot out the ceiling scaring me half to death. I shrieked which caused me to swerve. Izzy cursed when her head bounced off the roof. She shouted for me to take it easy, yelling something about not losing my cool in the middle of a war. I shouted for her to be quiet and found that my special notepad was set up ready to written on.

"Hey Kurosu?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he replied.

"Can you cope with me for a second?"

"Uh, sure."

"I need you to program the car to write down the things I say alright. I also need you to override the car's controls so I can freaking fight with this thing." I requested.

"I'll see what I can do."

The car's exterior shifted a bit. I couldn't tell what it was doing but I hoped it was good. Kurosu's voice soon sounded once more.

"Alright see the shiny blue button closest to the dash?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Press it." He commanded.

I pressed it and for a second I couldn't tell what was happening. That is until the steering wheel rotated and was replaced with detonators as well as firing buttons and releasers. I smiled brightly.

"Adana like…" I cooed.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

Biting down hard on another pin I yanked it out with my teeth. With an expert aim I wound up and pitched the grenade. Launching it directly at an advancing wave of D.L. members. When it made contact it exploded and scattered the now-dazed group. I whooped in victory. Since I had a fairly good view of the situation I scanned our progress.

Winter: she happened to be in an Xbox suit using one of the modes to stun the Mobians. When it came to humans she used hand-to-hand combat. Her advantage was the suits ability to enable her flight. She was a master at landing her expert hits and blows. I could see her enthusiasm clearly through the translucent green eye mask. She flew over to a crowding group of humans. At the last few seconds possible she turned it up to a full speed charge and gave some direct head buts as well as quite a few bruises. She swiftly kicked her foot catching two or three of them in the face and or shoulders. I rooted for her.

Xenma: she looked absolutely ecstatic in her massive battle suit. She blasted and batted away the enemy with ease. She was a blur of complex move up at the top. You could tell even from afar that she wasn't exactly worried. Currently, she was defending against a barrage of laser attacks. Her robot was doing a funny little dance. I laughed but it was cut short once she swiped her hand and sent the enemy flying. I cheered for her but prayed that she remembered to take them down not out.

The Mobians seemed to have a more serious edge to it. We had a few new Mobians joined in the midst of our fight. Amy and Silver were two of them. I mean it was hilarious to watch Amy brain or smash our enemy's head in a surprise attack, but the others weren't so funny. Shadow was careful but very brash in his actions. He would lure many to a certain area then unleash an extremely low-key Chaos Blast. Even as subtle as it was played it could still potentially shut down someone's system for a good four days. Mighty was having a ball just punching and throwing his enemies out of his path. Jet was also proving useful. His boarding skills deemed deadly. He could coast along and knock people's heads together with ease. I personally thought that Spectre was awesome. He used his Chaos force to dispatch at least ten to fifteen at once. The others were doing great themselves. Though something still bugged me.

**(Two hours later. Xenma's p.o.v)**

I saw the strange lights just in time. It was a soft, pulsing, brown glow. I saw four little black figures on the top of the mountain. I felt woozy when looking at them. They were obviously evil. But why were they up there…and not down here?

**Finish**

**Finally I am done with this chapter part one. Tell me what you thought or what you might like to see. Constructive criticism is approved. **

**ALERT: I'm thinking about adding like a little sequel or something relevant to this. It would contain snippets of stuff in their lives after the events in this story as well as little things before all of this. Like the frizz bee incident or the Kurosu and Izzy deal. Would you guys like a story like that or not? I'm still deciding so any opinions are appreciated.**

**I look forward to writing some more soon!**

**Ja ne for now, **

**Songbird O.o**

**P.S. I probably won't update for a while due to school. I am in at least literally seven different school programs, events, committees, sports, and or school leagues at the moment. It takes up a lot of time. So if I don't update for a long while don't panic. I'm not dead just incredibly busy. It just it might be a few weeks until something happens, MAYBE less. **


	16. Never Just A Memory

**Hey every author of the web! Thank you for all of you faithful readers! I am excited as well as sad to say this just might be our ender. Please enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing. By the way Winter is still wearing the battle suit, Adana is wearing a blue and silver short-sleeved strongasm, and Izzy is wearing an orange sweater with black cuffs, black baggy pants with orange straps, and black sneakers, as well as an orange baseball cap.**

**This chapter is dedicated to every author who ever read any of my stories. Thank you everyone.**

**Start **

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

Oh how much more screwed could weget? I saw four little shadows on top of the mountain. To make matters worse the sun was about seven minutes till setting. The little shadows crept slowly down the hill at first then went right on gliding down the inclines. They landed gracefully on the battle field. A sharp whistle rang in the air, hanging for a few mere seconds then fading. Everyone stopped and backed off. They shadowy figures removed their hoods. I recognized all three. The first one was Dr. Finevitus, the second was Lein-da, the third came as Kragok, but I could barely believe the fourth. But it was Knuckles who confirmed it.

"Dad?" he asked tearfully.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

How could this be? I mean Locke was supposed to be dead! It was impossible. Then again I thought the sonic characters coming to life was impossible but then again taking a look at our current sitch said everything. They were real so I guess this wasn't too far off the mark. So if he was alive again why was he on their side?

"The young of our enemies, step forward." said Kragok.

"The hell?" I muttered.

"You see, we are the four high members of the new Council of the Dark. The first rays of the setting sun are close at hand. Darkness always prevails in its element. Nighttime is our time of war. You have no hope of winning once that sun sets." Lein-da voiced.

"What the hell was your point in saying that?" called Xenma."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kragok.

"If that was supposed to intimidate us you did a crappy job." She explained.

"You lady your words have now brought your own demise." seethed Dr. Finevitus.

With an expertly aimed shot he shot a beam of chaos energy at her robot. Even at my distance I could see the sudden change of expression from confidence to surprise, shock, and fear. In the next second the beam hit her directly in the chest. She was knocked straight off her robot and became airborne. Once the dust cleared in the air around her, we could see her condition. She had a gaping hole reaching halfway into her forming at her chest. The blood loss was tremendous. But the worst of it was her face. She looked like a little doll like that of a small child. Her eyes were open and her face showed no emotion. Xenma's lips had blood softly dripping from it. But the scariest part of her face was that it was still moving, trying to form a slight smile. Her body drifted with her arms poised out as if getting ready to hug the air around her. I felt something inside me die and turn to dust. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I said my words.

"Rest in peace my Gifted Spirit of Xenma." I wept.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

I watched her fall like everyone else did. The faces in my range of vision showed shock. I could feel the triumph emanating from the so called doctor. Sonic was kind enough to catch as everyone else turned to me. They turned because of me.

"I've always hated Doctors." I said my tone slightly off. Murmurs sifted through the crowd as my friends, understanding what was happening, shrunk away into shielding themselves in their given weapons.

"Why is that child?" smirked Dr. Finevitus.

"It's funny, the last few weeks these so called doctors have just had this thing for killing my friends. They just don't get what happens when they do that." I smiled gritting my teeth. My tone took a psychotic edge.

"What are you-*" began the doctor.

"They just haven't met me I guess. But all of you humans know what happens to those who take my family from me!" I tittered darkly.

Those humans finally caught on and in mere seconds the human members of the Dark Army widened their eyes and cleared out. Every single one of them was desperate to evade the coming crossfire. They knew they all knew, yet only three of them chose to stay and trust me. But that number was now reduced to two who would always stay and trust me. With Xenma dead there was only Izzy and Adana left to be there for me. And it was the doctor who did it. The doctor was the cause. That doctor was gonna die. Not later not soon but he would die…now.

"Those humans are cowards." He cried.

"No those humans are desperate. Those humans know what happens." I grinned.

"And why, pray tell, are they desperate?" he snickered.

"Because they," I turned, "don't wanna die."

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

I almost didn't see it. I ALMOST didn't see it. I knew Winter. We all knew Winter. If you're gonna kill someone she loves you'd better pray she never finds you. If she does well…say your prayers. She struck and he was hit in a matter of seconds. She had rushed onto him and struck him hard with the back of her hand. That was shot one. She gave him an immediate jab to the gut. That was strike two. One last time she banked around his unbalanced form and collided her left hand to the underside of his chin, striking him with her mother's beautiful wedding ring. A ring made to fit every size by her first husband so she could always wear it and remember him. The same one that Cassie had worn as a bracer for the first thirteen months of her life. The one Winter used to bring the final blow. He was down in a matter of seconds. Not dead but not entirely alive. Lein-da and Kragok gasped and backed up.

"You child…" seethed Lein-da.

"I am a child. And nobody can change that about me. But I will still protect my family." She smirked.

Whatever could happen now was anyone's guess. I just knew that this entire time I had figured out three things. The first thing was that Kragok and Lein-da were our final two enemies, number two was that Locke had to be hypnotized so we had to save him, the third and final thing was that we had only twenty seconds till full sunset.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

I still cried for Xenma. She was a good friend and wonderful person. Even if her life had been really rough. They had to be stopped, right this second. But what could we do? Winter was undoubtedly drained and Xenma…Xenma, bless her heart. I ran a multitude of ideas through my head nearly coming up blank. The sun had set and darkness had set in. The shadows around the remaining three seemed to enlarge.

"You girls have killed one but three still stand." cackled Lein-da.

"Not for long." came Adana's voice.

She was standing outside the armored vehicle gazing at the distance. She then pointed to the south. That's when we heard the roars and bellows. The sight that came next brought tears to my eyes. Hundreds if not thousands of humans were rushing forward into battle. Normal people I saw every day heading to work in factories or offices were among them. There were people I passed on the sidewalk every day on my way to school in that mob of people. We were wide eyed. The lot of them were adults. They were fighting for…for us. But a double take put us in a dangerous position. We were in the way of roughly a thousand angry people willing to risk everything to save their world. That meant the world to us. Thankfully we realized we had to move before it was too late. Adana hopped back inside and slammed the gas. My back arched with the sudden force, causing me to lash into a backbend and hit the back of my head on the car's roof. I groaned at the aching feeling in my back.

We drove and fled into some underbrush that opened up into the place of a nightmare for most and a dream for others. The underbrush opened up into the low sloped base of the mountain. Dead trees littered the ground but it was the way that they had fallen that made it a blessing. It fell into a sturdy structure, like a fortress. You had to bob weave and slide to get where you needed to. We finally made it to a secure spot in the center. Sonic had taken Xenma's body to the hospital for care just in case they could do anything. We were shortly joined by the others. We really weren't in any shape to fight. We were all tired, hungry, and bruised. Some of us had broken bones or busted up bodies. Mighty made his way next to me and sat down shivering. He was bleeding badly from a gash on his soft belly. He wheezed and managed a weak smile.

"Oh hey Izzy." He croaked.

"Mighty…you're hurt…" I whispered.

I tore a piece of fabric off my long pants and wrapped up his wound. He shivered and I pulled him close. Most of the other Mobians were doing the same with family or friends.

"We have got to think of something." I whispered to Adana.

"What can we do? We're all hurt. Sure the other civilians bought us some valuable time but it won't last for very long." She mumbled.

"There has to be a way to take them out." I looked over to Knuckles. "Without demolishing Locke."

"If there is a way we have yet to find it." She coughed.

Adana was cut in various places from the glass that had been smashed while trying to go through the underbrush. I tried to brush the glass shard out of her hair. It was a feeble attempt to make her feel better but it was something. Spectre, who had barely a scratch on him, got to his feet and seemed to glide towards us. He stopped a mere inch or so from our current duo. Since Winter was off at the top of the fort as our current scouter, we had no way to, verbally, defend ourselves.

"I may have a solution to your problem." He said calmly.

"Really, what do you mean?" I asked.

"There is a certain weapon I have recently produced. I Believe it could mean a significant difference if used for putting the odds in our favor." He told me.

"Wow, that's great! So we just waltz out onto the battlefield as we are and politely ask for them to stand still as we end their lives! What a great plan!" squealed Adana as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Adana be respectful," I snapped quietly causing her to grumble, "So you really think this could work?"

"Yes."

"Cool let's give it a try!" I grinned.

"Take heed it comes with a price."

"The price being?"

"In most cases, the bearer's life."

"So we'll probably die from this?"

"In all honesty…yes."

"…"

"…"

"I'll do it."

**(Adana's p.o.v)**

I refused to speak to Izzy as she took the Odanium Rods from Spectre. She was going to kill herself. One death from Xenma was bad enough but now Izzy? I couldn't live with myself if I didn't say something.

"You can't Izzy. You can't leave us. You can't go. Xenma already left. You can't leave us too." I whispered desperately.

"Adana, you know I have always considered you all to be my family, right?" she said smiling softly.

"Yeah, you were the mom, Winter was the strict dad, Xenma was the baby, and I was the older sister. We all played our part. The mom made sure we were doing what was right, the dad kept us in line and in reality, the baby reminded us to take care of our friends and family, and the older sister reminded us of our responsibilities and to stick together as a family. We all played a part as a friendship. I still can't believe we did all that." I laughed through the tears at the pact we had made so long ago.

"Well as the mother I'm making sure I'm doing what's right and I make sure my family is safe. You have to step up and be the mom now. Help Winter through everything you can. You can't let her shut herself out. Not again, she can't seal her own away again. Make sure you…you stay a family." She sniffled and started to cry.

"I promise to hold our family together." I sniffed.

We each took one of the foot long, glass covered, rods that crackled with raw periwinkle energy. We bobbed and weaved through the underbrush coming out onto the battlefield. I followed Izzy halfway into the raging crowd before she turned and outstretched her hand. I wrapped my arms around her in one last hug before placing the rod gently in her waiting hand.

"We go out as friends. We all love you…Isabella Gray." I smiled.

"Yeah I go out as your friend. But I don't go out with my friends still calling me Isabella behind my back just because I'm dead. So you'd better watch yourself…Adana Guizabar." She smiled back before disappearing into the crowd. Time seemed to slow as I ran away screaming warnings to everyone to flee. Winter soared overhead guiding Izzy through the wave of brawlers. I reached the trees in time to spin around and watch.

"I bless you Isabella Gray, may you live on in all our hearts." I whimpered to the blinking stars before collapsing to my knees and sobbing. My tears fell to the earth and soil beneath me. The sounds of the battle raging around me seemed to slow and shrink. But the loudest thing to me was the silence that I had no friend to fill.

**(Izzy's p.o.v)**

I had reached the confronting grounds. I did as I was told. Saying a silent prayer I charged the three in front of me. I had just uncapped the Odanium Rods and was nearly there. By the time Lein-da, Kragok, and Locke looked my way. It was too late. I had smashed the Rods together. My life didn't flash before my eyes. There was no need for it to do so. How could I forget any of it? I cherished everything in my life. I don't need a flashback when I will always still remember. The blinding white light flashed and periwinkle twinkles filled my vision. I had ten seconds. I listened for three, smiled for two, and said "don't cry" for the rest. Stay strong my friends, stay strong.

**(Winter's p.o.v)**

It had been six minutes since the eruption of the power. We searched for Adana's body. But it seemed as though Spectre beat us to it. Adana and I stared at Spectre. He stood up and took his time making his way in front of me.

"I have hated humans since day one. They are cowards and greedy as well as stupid." He began.

"…" I stayed silent.

"All of you are insufferable, vulgar, and dim. But…even though you are stupid it is turned to bravery, your act of insufferable is your annoying independence, vulgar is your rugged way of showing your journeys, cowardness is your instincts of knowing, greedy is just the human way for most. This girl knew the risks and I recall that you are her family. Her words telling you to step up and take care of one another not to shut yourselves out. I think her actions and words ring clear." He went on.

"Yeah…she's our friend, family, and permanent companion." I growled through grit teeth.

"I think my next actions should ring clear. This woman is not done living. She still has purpose here. She shall live on not only in memory but hopefully for many more years on earth." He sighed and turned.

We stood stone stiff as he snatched up a glass shard littered with periwinkle energy sparkles. He crushed the in his fingers and they came out surrounded by a blue aura. It swirled before hitting Izzy. I nearly attacked him when nothing seemed to happen. But almost instantly Izzy's breath returned and she heaved in a deep breath. She panted and wheezed in exhaustion. We crowded around her and cried happily. I looked to Spectre who only put a finger to his lips and shushed before disappearing in a flash of green. Crazy old bat but you gotta love him. But there was still more to come.

**(2 weeks later) (Adana's p.o.v)**

I was dressed in a black short sleeved dress that came to my knees and black flats. Winter wore Suiseiseki green dress. And Izzy wore a beautiful kimono. Xenma was in the coffin wearing a Liu Mengli dress from her favorite video game. Xenma's casket was closed. We were at her funeral. We wept and cried for our fallen friend. We had been here for a few hours and it was the final moment. Her casket wavering above the whole in the ground.

"She was a crazy but wonderful friend that could never be replaced." I said.

"My indirect sister I hope you find peace. Or maybe not…you'll probably destroy it." murmured Winter.

That earned her a whack in the arm from Izzy.

"You fell first and were the last I send you my love as a friend. And um…Shadow told me to say "you were the sister I never wanted and will never have again. I'll miss you my little one. Have a safe journey"." whispered Izzy I secret.

The casket started to lower but it was cut short by a scream. The lowering ceased as someone shouted "LOOK" and pointed to the coffin's lid. It was moving. All of a sudden the thing was flipped off and tossed aside. Xenma's head poked out. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged. Izzy collapsed into a chair still conscious and Winter just stared with her mouth slightly open and her hand covering her mouth. Xenma looked around then spotted us.

"Oh hey…what's up you guys?" she smiled.

"She's alive." We gasped.

"Uh yeah! You ain't getting rid of me that easily. But I got one question for you." She smirked.

"What?" we questioned.

"You guys ready for another adventure?" she winked, that twinkle in her eye flashing like the sun.

**Finish**

**Okay what do you guys think? The story is now finished. All that's left is the credits. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think! I'll be waiting.**

**Ciao for now,**

** Songbird, ****O.o**


	17. Finally the Credits and Schedule Roll

**Credits**

**Since we had the little quarrel over this story, around chapter eight I think, I decided to do credits at the end. If you don't wanna read the names then scroll down to the bottom for the message about this story and its schedule. Just so there isn't any confusion.**

**Tribute**

**FurReal**

**For inspiring me and my story and for understanding that I never meant for someone to think I was copying. Thanks for everything.**

**Other thanks**

**AWOLiNSANiTY**

**For showing me the problem at the time and for making sure it got cleared up. There aren't any hard feelings anymore. Yayz for Buddies **

**Special Thanks**

**To all my reviewers (I'll try to get all of you)**

**Lord of the ghost king 28**

**Killing Kathy**

**Awol-insanity**

**Ball and Cup**

**BooBoo. Quin**

**Cheep the hedgehog**

**Flame Darkmoon**

**Harmonia Niagra Flamma**

**Biod Noxmy**

**Lediathetigeropean**

**Maraya Prower**

**Species Unknown**

**The Midnight Eclipse**

**Dark Misery the Chao**

**Vector the Crocodile**

**Destiny of Awe**

**Tina 79479**

**Wolfie Nightshade**

**I'm pretty sure that's everybody that reviewed. You reviewers made my day.**

**Side notes and Schedule**

Okay so I am going to make this into a series the next one being called Flashbacks. Meaning if you guys have any ideas the thing about the story is things that would happen after or before that storyline. Like a flashback would be the bladed Frisbee incident. Or the thing where Kurosu and Izzy were dating and the events leading up to their nasty breakup. Or a future reference would be how the Mobians got home or what happened that made Xenma supposedly come back from the dead. But I am creating a new fanfiction as well as trying to continue Forgotten Secrets. I've neglected that story for so long it's not even funny. So I thought I'd say the new story is in Transformers Beast Wars as well as trying to continue Mysterious Paths of Life. So anyway if you have any ideas for Flashbacks, PM message me or review the story. Also if you come up with original flashbacks or futures I'll be happy to test those out as well!

**As for I.N.R.O.M.C.I. BOOK 1 it is officially complete!**


End file.
